Soulmate (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Hanya sebagai soulmate dia bilang. Membuatku tak bisa berharap lebih padanya. HUN N KAI WITH HAOWEN. And the others..Please Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Soulmate**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Warning : Crack Pair, OOC, typo(s), AU, BoysLove, Alur cepat, Gaje dan bla..bla..bla..**

 **All Chara Are Not Belong To Me**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya sebagai soulmate dia bilang. Membuatku tak bisa berharap lebih padanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jongin mendesah saat dadanya diperlakukan istimewa oleh Sehun.

Ia mulai mengecupi leher dan dada itu dengan lembut dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sana.

Namja cantik di bawahnya itu terus mendesah dengan bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit bengkak.

 **Jongin hanya melenguh seolah memberikan Sehun semangat untuk terus menyentuh titik kelemahannya.**

Tubuhnya terus menggelinjang, di bawah sana Sehun terus memanjakan miliknya yang sudah mulai menegang. Sehun memang seperti ini, ia selalu pandai menyentuh tubuh tan sexy-nya itu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan nakalnya.

"enghh"

Ia semakin melebarkan bagian bawahnya selama kesejatian Sehun memasukinya. Perih ia rasakan meskipun Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Gweanchana?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. Membawa kedua tangannya agar melingkar di leher kokoh Oh Sehun.

Tak perlu menunggu lama keduanya sudah hanyut dalam kenikmatan bercinta.

Ranjang berderit seiring pergerakan Sehun yang liar namun perlahan.

Namja Oh terus melakukan dorongan lembut dan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya membuat submisifnya merintih memohon lebih dan lebih.

"Cum..Cumhh..Ah, Sehunnh"

"Bersamahhh, Jonginhh"

Sehun mengeram pelan. Ia hampir sampai. Sementara Jongin sudah lebih dulu sampai menyembur di luar.

Jongin melenguh pelan saat ia merasakan hangat di bawahnya. Sehun menyemburnya dengan cairan cintanya tepat di bagian dalamnya. Ini terlalu banyak, dan Jongin tidak akan keberatan menampungnya. Bahkan ia berharap salah satu dari jutaan sel itu menciptakan suatu kehidupan baru di dalam perutnya.

...

Lama mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sehun" Jongin mencoba membuka suaranya.

Suara hm pelan terdengar dari bibir tipis Oh Sehun. Dada bidang Sehun terlalu nyaman baginya. Mungkin tidak terlalu empuk karena Jongin tahu itu bukan sebuah bantal.

"Kau percaya Soulmate?" Tanyanya.

Sehun mengulas senyum simpul. "Sepertinya"

Jongin mencebikan bibirnya, cubitan ia berikan di dada Sehun hingga namja Oh itu menjerit pelan.

"Owh, sakit Jongin!"

"Biarkan! Kau selalu menyebalkan"

Tapi kemudian Sehun hanya mengusap begitu lembut rambut mangkuk Jongin. "Tapi aku percaya jika kau adalah bagian dari hidupku. Kau sahabatku, aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku"

"Kau akan menikah" bibir plum itu berkata.

Sehun terdiam. Ya, dia akan segera menikah dengan seseorang yang telah menjadi pilihannya itu.

"Aku pun juga pasti menyusul"

"Tapi kau tidak akan melupakanku kan?" Sehun bertanya. Ia tatap namja berparas cantik itu.

Jongin adalah sahabatanya, sejak kecil mereka bersama. Berbagi apapun berdua. Sampai Sehun selalu merasa Jongin adalah partner bercinta yang sangat menyenangkan dibandingkan pacarnya, Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu" kata Jongin. "Kau selalu melupakan aku saat bersama Baekhyun"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ada rasa tidak suka saat mendengar Jongin berkata seperti itu.

"Sehun, kau ingat saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Namja Oh itu mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian saat mereka masih SMA. Jongin sahabatnya menyatakan cinta padanya,namun Sehun menolak dengan alasan ia ingin fokus sekolah.

"Kau menolakku dan menembak Baekhyun dua hari kemudian"

"Kau sangat mencintainya" Jongin berkata lagi.

Sehun mulai berpikir jika pembicaraan ini tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi. Ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat menempa jantungnya dan terasa sesak.

"Jongin, jangan bicara ini lagi" pintanya. "Sudah 10 tahun yang lalu dan aku tak suka membahas masa lalu"

Jongin berucap maaf dengan pelan. Namun ia tak akan mau berhenti sampai sini dan membuat hatinya semakin terluka dengan perasaan yang telah ia rasakan jauh sebelum Sehun mengenal Baekhyun.

"Jika sekarang aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Sehun jadi merasa brengsek. Menjadikan sahabatnya hanya seperti Friend with benefits yang akan selalu ia datangi saat sedang ingin bercinta. Tapi Jongin tak pernah menolak. Pertama kali mereka bercinta saat mereka masih kuliah dan tinggal di Jepang. Keduanya sepakat untuk menonton film porno, dan kejadian selanjutnya bisa dibayangkan seperti apa.

"We better be soulmate" bisiknya, tepat di telinga Jongin.

Jongin mendongakan wajahnya. "Kau tak percaya soulmate"

"Jika Soulmateku adalah kau, aku tak keberatan"

Jongin tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun jika ia tahu kita seperti ini"

"Jongin"

"Ya?"

"We better be soulmate"

...

* * *

We better be soulmate...

Begitulah yang dikatakan Sehun padanya. Jongin pikir perasaannya ini hanya sebatas ia menyayangi Sehun sebagai sahabat masa kecilnya.

Tapi semakin ia tumbuh, semakin pula ia berpikir lebih cerdas jika ini adalah perasaan yang nyata..

Perasaan cinta yang untuk pertama kalinya ia rasakan untuk sahabatnya itu.

Mereka selalu bersama...

Namun hanya sebatas sahabat, dan Jongin terlalu bodoh jika mengharapkan Sehun menjadi miliknya.

Sehun akan menikah..

Dengan kekasihnya yang cantik dan seorang designer baju itu. Tak ada yang tidak memuji pasangan hebat itu. Sementara Jongin? Ia hanya seorang pelatih tari yang bekerja di sebuah sekolah Swasta di pinggir kota.

Sehun yang seorang dokter muda yang handal telah membuat decakan kagum orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Kau akan pergi" ujar Yesung, ibunya Sehun yang telah ia anggap ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Ya, bibi..Ini adalah kesempatan emasku untuk meniti karir yang lebih cemerlang"

Yesung tersenyum simpul. "Aku tak mengharapkan kau kembali, tapi jika kau ingat rumah. Ingatlah jika aku juga rumahmu" seraya mengusap lembut pipi tembam itu.

Rumah keluarga Kim hanya dihuni Jongin dan ibunya, Kim Jaejoong yang cantik dan seorang janda.

"Dia sangat suka menari" kata Jaejoong pada Yesung, sahabatnya.

Yesung mengangguk membenarkan. Jongin amat suka menari dan itulah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya berlekuk indah.

Jongin berada di kamarnya. Menatapi sesuatu di tangannya.

cklek..

Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan sesuatu di tangannya di bawah kasurnya. Kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Oh Sehun tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan tampangnya yang datar dan menyebalkan.

"Kau akan ke Paris"

Jongin mengulas senyum semanis mungkin. "Iya" sahutnya.

"Hanya dengan itulah aku bisa kuliah di sana dengan gratis"

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Kau tak akan di sini saat aku menikah nanti"

'Itu lebih baik' batin Jongin.

"Kau tak akan merasa sedih hanya karena satu tamu undangan yang tak datang"

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Jongin. Berjalan mendekati sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Tersirat kata jangan pergi yang tidak akan pernah Sehun ucapkan di bibirnya.

"Kau ingat kata-kata cintamu saat kita SMA dulu?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. Tak ada satu katapun yang ia lupakan.

"Aku telah memikirkan ini sejak malam dimana kita bercinta. Dan aku-"

"We better be soulmate" Jongin menyela.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku-"

"We better be soulmate" Ia sela lagi ucapan Sehun. "Aku sibuk, Sehun! Aku harus menyiapkan segala keperluanku untuk di sana"

.

.

.

* * *

6 Tahun Kemudian...

Jongin benar-benar pergi ke Paris. Sejak pembicaraan mereka di kamarnya, baik dirinya maupun Sehun sudah mulai saling berjauhan dengan alasan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sehun tidak menemui Jongin. Jongin pun juga tidak mau menemui Sehun hanya untuk mengatakan perpisahan pada namja tampan itu.

Dia tak mau terluka..

Dia tak mau jadi satu yang paling hancur...

Maka akan lebih baik ia yang pergi. Membawa semua yang pernah mereka lalui. Termasuk sesuatu yang paling berharga yang Sehun berikan untuknya.

"Mom"

Jongin menoleh. Itu Haowen, putranya yang baru berusia 5 tahunan yang sangat manja padanya.

Sekarang Jongin seorang pelatih balet yang terkenal. Dan saat ini ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul menemui ibunya.

Teringat saat dimana ia mengandung seorang diri di negeri orang. Ibunya yang sempat mengetahui kabarnya pun syok bukan main. Namun Jongin berkata jika dulu ia terlalu bodoh dan reckless.

Dengan tawa ia berkata jika ia tak apa-apa. Jaejoong pun mempercayainya. Apalagi saat mendengar cerita Jongin mengenai dokter Do dan keluarganya yang telah membantu Jongin selama di Paris.

Do Kyungsoo

Seorang dokter kandungan asal Korea yang tak tega saat melihat Jongin kesulitan biaya disaat kandungannya yang semakin membesar.

Dengan kebaikan hatinya lah Jongin berhasil melahirkan Haowen dan membesarkannya dengan susah payah. Ibunya sudah terlalu kesusahan sejak ia kecil, itulah yang menyebabkan Haowen tumbuh menjadi anak dengan pemikiran yang luar biasa dewasa.

"Mama Kyung bilang dia akan ikut kita ke Seoul"

"Iya" sahut Jongin.

"Daddy Yeol juga akan ikut"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Park Chanyeol adalah atasannya. seorang pemilik sebuah agensi ternama asal Korea diusia yang masih sangat muda.

Chanyeol punya segalanya, dan menjanjikan banyak kebahagiaan jika Jongin bersamanya. Tapi Jongin tak mau, hatinya tidak memilih Chanyeol untuk ia cintai.

Ia bisa mengenal Chanyeol pun juga karena Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo yang mengajukan Jongin sebagai salah satu pelatih di agency milik sahabatnya.

Jongin tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyungsoo tidak datang menolongnya saat itu. Dia seperti malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan lewat semua kebaikan hatinya dan keluarganya.

Jongin selalu percaya, jika keajaiban itu ada selama ia percaya pada Tuhan dan kemampuannya. Karena Kyungsoo berkata; Jika Tuhan memberikan kecobaan pada umatnya, ia yakin, umatnya pasti bisa melewatinya.

...

"Kau juga ikut?" Chanyeol terlihat kaget saat mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di samping Jongin.

Chanyeol pikir dia bisa menikmati liburannya bersama Jongin dan si kecil Haowen sebagaimana keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Tapi melihat Sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Well, aku tak mau adik kesayanganku diperkosa jerapah mesum sepertimu" sindirnya.

Park Chanyeol memasang tampang masam.

"Ke..Kenapa Jongin?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Haowen yang bilang pada Soo hyung jika kita akan berlibur di Seoul"

Kemudian beralih ke arah Kyungsoo yang memeletkan lidahnya. Chanyeol berdecih pelan, liburan yang menyenangkan di kepalanya pupus begitu saja.

"Satan soo" desisnya, kesal. Wajahnya terlihat jengkel bukan main.

...

6 Tahun berlalu sejak Jongin pergi.

6 Tahun pun juga berlalu saat dimana kecelakaan beruntun merenggut nyawa Baekhyun di usia pernikahan mereka yang baru genap 2 bulan.

Lama ia merenung mengenai masa lalunya bersama Jongin. Saat itulah ia tersadar jika memang ada sesuatu yang nyata diantara mereka.

Mungkin dengan kepergian Baekhyun, Tuhan telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang masih sangat rahasia yang dengan setia ia tunggu.

Sehun si dokter ortopedi yang berbakat dengan karir yang cemerlang diusia 32 tahun.

"Jongin akan pulang" Yesung berkata.

Sehun menghentikan kesibukan membacanya dan menoleh ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang tengah membicarakan Jongin.

"Ya..Aku tak sabar melihat anaknya. Dia sangat tampan kata Jaejoong"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan istrinya yang cantik. "Aku belum lihat foto terbarunya. Tapi mengingat bayinya yang sangat lucu dia pasti tampan sekarang"

Yesung memperlihatkan sebuah gambar di ponselnya.

"Wajahnya sama sekali tak asing" celotehnya.

"Kau benar. Nyaris mirip Luhan atau Sehun saat kecil"

"Ziyu lebih mirip Luhan" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ada wajah Minseok nya juga, Sayang" lanjutnya.

Yesung berpikir sejenak. Cucu semata wayangnya yang diberikan putra sulungnya itu memang sangat menggemaskan. Tapi melihat wajah Haowen entah mengapa membuatnya ingin berpikir.

"Mirip Sehun"

.

.

.

End For This Chapter..

.

.

.

A/n :

Hallo..Gak tau mau ngomong apa. Seperti biasa gaje dan absurd. Ini sama sekali gak kepikiran Plot. Asal ngetik aja sesuai yg ada di otakku. (emg lo punya otak?wkss) jadi jangan tanya Plotnya gimana dan gimana ya..Cuma mau ngusir rasa bosan dan kecewa aja sama hasil Test. Yaudah si itu aja..hihihihi...

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol selalu yakin jika Jongin menyukainya. Hanya saja ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengerti semua yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya.

"Aku minta maaf, hyung" Namja manis itu berkata pelan. Seperti bisikan yang terbawa angin.

Suasana atap apartment semakin dingin. Angin di atas gedung seperti ini tak bagus untuk kesehatan mereka.

"Aku akan menunggumu" Timpalnya. Ia mengukung tubuh ramping Jongin diantara tubuh jangkungnya dengan dinding.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin penuh arti. Bisakah ia dapatkan ciuman itu? Nyatanya tidak! Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Seolah menghindari bibir Chanyeol dari bibirnya.

"Maaf" ucapnya. Ia mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol dan berjalan begitu saja. Ia tak bisa seperti ini. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk memberikan sebuah harapan palsu bagi namja tampan itu.

...

( At Caffe)

"Kau mudah sekali untuk ditebak" Kyungsoo berkata perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis, senyum yang selalu ia berikan untuk pasien-pasien kecilnya.

Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan dengannya tersenyum. Seoul memasuki musim gugur, dimana cuaca akan terasa dingin sekalipun di siang hari seperti ini.

"Itu karena kaulah yang menilainya" sahutnya. "Kau selalu dengan mudah membaca orang lain seperti buku"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tak tahu darimana ia dapatkan kemampuan itu. Mungkin karena ia orang yang pendiam, dan selalu membaca suasana hati orang lain.

"Tapi cinta sama sekali tak bisa dipaksa, Yeol" Kyungsoo berkata. Ia menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya hendak berkata. Namun tak bisa, maka akan lebih baik ia simpan saja sendiri karena tak ada untungnya ia berbagi.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Kau terlalu mencintai duniamu sendiri. Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain semudah yang kau inginkan, tapi kau tak bisa mengerti apa itu cinta" Chanyeol menyahut panjang. "Jadi diam saja!"

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis.

Inilah dirinya jika hanya ada ia dan Chanyeol. Tanpa Jongin maupun Haowen. Semua tawa dan senyum seolah dirinya yang lain.

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku seperti aku tahu dirimu. Maka tak pantas kau berkata seperti itu"

.

.

.

Yesung suka kehadiran Haowen di rumah mereka.

Anak itu sama sekali tidak rewel. Dia juga termasuk anak yang pintar dan dewasa. Jaejoong sengaja membawa Haowen mengunjungi keluarga Oh, mengingat bagaimana Yesung melihat cucunya.

Well, Ziyu tinggal di Beijing. Jadi tidak bisa terlalu sering cucu semata wayangnya itu berkunjung.

"Jaejoong noona dimana?" Kyuhyun baru saja turun. Ia mengernyit saat tak melihat kehadiran Jaejoong bersama istrinya.

"Dia akan kencan dengan Yunho" dengan tawa di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ya ampun" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

...

Haowen suka menggambar. Maka dari itu ia selalu terlihat menggoreskan krayonnya di atas buku gambar yang dibelikan mommy-nya saat di Paris.

"Kau siapa?"

Suara husky yang menyapanya membuat bocah 5 tahun itu menoleh. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat sosok dewasa bertubuh jangkung menatap datar ke arahnya.

'sangat tidak sopan' pikirnya. Ia jadi malas menanggapi namja itu. Ia lebih fokus menggambar momo, kucing kesayangan mama Kyung di Paris.

"Hey, bocah!"

Haowen menoleh lagi. Mommy tak pernah mengajarinya bicara dengan wajah menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Apa tuan berbicara padaku?" Tanya Haowen, acuh.

Sehun keheranan saat melihat anak kecil berwajah datar seperti itu. Anak siapa ini? batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Haowen tak suka melihat namja itu. Bahkan ia lebih memilih menunggu mom di tempat kerjanya sampai mommynya selesai melatih para talenta.

"Apa ada orang lain selain kau di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kata mommy saat kita bertanya, kita harus sopan"

Sehun hanya diam. Menarik sekali anak ini. Membuatnya diam-diam tersenyum.

"Apa kau Haowen?"

"Tuan mengenalku?"

Jadi ini anak yang kata orangtuanya mirip dengannya? Dia tampan! Bukan maksud Narsis. Tapi Sehun yakin jika dewasa nanti, kelak Haowen akan menjadi namja tampan yang digandrungi para yeoja.

"Aku Sehun"

Haowen menatap namja dewasa itu. Namanya Sehun, dan saat matanya tak sengaja menatap mata Sehun. Ia seperti merasa rindu pada sosok ayah yang selama ini selalu ia pertanyakan keberadaannya.

"Apa kau sendiri?" Sehun menggelung kemejanya dan duduk di samping Haowen.

"Nenek Yesungie sedang keluar sebentar"

"Dimana ayahku?"

"Kakek Kyu sedang di ruangannya. Tadi kakek sempat menemaniku di sini. Tapi tadi ponselnya berbunyi"

Sehun mengangguk paham. Inilah anak Kim Jongin. Namja yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Mungkin terlalu terlambat baginya untuk menyadari. Dan saat melihat Haowen, Sehun yakin, pasti Jongin telah menemukan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya.

"Well, Haowen" ada jeda di kalimatnya.

Haowen menoleh.

"Dimana mommymu?"

"Bekerja" jawabnya. Haowen masih fokus dengan gambarnya.

"Daddymu?"

Haowen terdiam. Tubuhnya menegang hebat saat mendengar Sehun menyebut kata sakral yang selalu sukses membuatnya sedih.

"Hao-"

"Bisakah Tuan tidak menyebut nama itu?" Suaranya terdengar lirih. Matanya yang sempit pun juga siap untuk menangis.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan-"

"Haowen"

Bocah cilik itu mendongak. Itu ibunya bersama nenek Yesung. Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat Sehun dan Haowen duduk di sofa yang sama.

"Mommy" Haowen segera merapihkan peralatannya ke dalam tas bergambar mobil miliknya.

"Oh, Jongin...Kau masih ingat Sehun kan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Mana mungkin ia melupakan namja yang telah membuat hatinya seperti gelas pecah?

"Kau ngobrol dulu lah bersama Sehun. Jaejoong akan kembali pukul 7 nanti"

...

* Taman Belakang Keluarga Oh*

"Kau nampak baik-baik saja" Sehun membuka suara.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Inginnya ia segera pulang ke rumah saja kalau begini caranya.

Tapi ia yakin, Sehun tak akan membiarkan dirinya hidup tentram setelah ini. Apalagi saat ia melihat Haowen. Tersirat kecurigaan di mata elang itu.

"Tapi aku tidak" Dokter 32 tahun itu berkata.

Rasanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kecuali mendengar curahan hati Sehun mengenai hidupnya yang hancur sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Ia kehilangan separuh jiwanya yang membuat dirinya enggan untuk membuka hati.

Jongin sudah dengar kepergian Baekhyun yang amat tragis. Namun hatinya berkata, jika Sehun benar-benar kehilangan Baekhyun tanpa mau bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Semua yang ada sudah benar-benar hilang" kata Sehun.

"Biarkan masa lalu menjadi masa lalu" Jongin menyahut.

Sehun mengulas senyum di wajah tampannya. "Aku akan mencoba"

Jongin balas tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku punya Haowen. Jika aku terjebak di masa lalu aku tidak akan bisa membesarkan Haowen seorang diri"

"Itu pasti berat untukmu" kata Sehun. "Dia pasti namja yang brengsek"

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan menghinanya seperti itu! Biar bagaimana pun aku pernah mencintainya"

.

.

.

.

"Daddy Yeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Apa setiap anak terlahir itu punya ayah?"

Namja jangkung itu nampak berpikir. Dia sedang dititipkan mommynya di ruangan Chanyeol. Harusnya ia berlibur, tapi mengingat persaingan di dunia entertainment semakin ketat, ia musti disibukan dengan persiapan debut anggota boyband baru dari agency-nya.

"Itu pasti, Haowen"

Haowen mengangguk paham. Dia tak akan bertanya mengapa ia tak punya ayah. atau dimana ayahnya. Dia sudah besar, bukan seperti Daniel-pasien cilik mama Kyung di Paris.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak" menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Memang sudah makan?"

Chanyeol menatap sanksi namja cilik itu.

"Mama Kyung membawakan bekal. Daddy Yeol mau?"

Kyungsoo...

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu di sebuah Caffe. Chanyeol jadi jarang sekali melihat namja bertubuh mungil itu.

Apalagi terakhir kali bertemu, mereka berakhir sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

Haowen menatap takjub kotak bekalnya. Itu spirng roll. Dan Haowen maupun Jongin sangat suka spring roll buatan mama Kyung.

"Spring roll" Chanyeol membeo.

Haowen mengangguk pelan.

"Mau?"

Chanyeol sangat suka spring roll. Dan hanya Kyungsoo dan keluarga Park sajalah yang tahu.

Ia ambil satu buah spring roll dan menggigit ujungnya. Setelah ia renungkan, kata-katanya kemarin terlalu berlebihan dan mungkin Kyungsoo sakit hati mendengarnya. Mungkin besok ia akan menemui Kyungsoo atau nanti malam saja jika urusannya selesai lebih cepat.

.

.

.

End For This Chapter

.

.

.

A/n :

A : Apa Jongin masih cinta Sehun?

Me: Masih kok..Cuma ada kesalah pahaman aja.

A: Chansoo alert?

Me: Mau disatuin? boleh..gak juga boleh.

A: Haowen udah tau belum Sehun bapaknya?

Me: Cuma perasaan dan praduga alami aja.

A: Chankai alert?

Me: Cuma jadi konflik aja sih.

A:Taeoh kapan muncul?

me: Masih lama*lol

A: update cepat?

Me: Khusus FF ini kayaknya gabisa..agak susah nentuin alurnya

A: Alurnya gaje?

Me: Biarin..Yg penting karya sendiri:P

A: Joy, kependekan ceritanya..

Me: Nulisnya di Doc to Go, Di Bb lagi. Gak banget kan? Maklum belum ada okane buat beli yg baru hahaha..

A: Joy galau aja biar bisa update cepat

Me: Bisa kok haha..aku emang galau selama di Bandung. Aku tinggal sama omaku di Lembang selama mamiku nemenin step daddy-ku pelatihan Air force haha. Jadi aku galau karena di sini gak ada Wifi dan gak ada motor buat cuss ke indomaret beli pulsa, hiksT.T*curcol dikit*lolz

A: Cute Barista sama One day with you kapan di update?

Me: CB sama ODWY itu mau aku hiatusin dulu. gak dpt feel haha

A: Banyakin FF keren lagi ya?

Me: Bisa diatur. Asal direview yaaa*plaked* bercandaaa..Seenggaknya meskipun gak review ninggalin jejak deh yaa. seperti fav atau follow. kalo jadi Siders mah ya...udah males ngasih taunya. aku bukan org yg suka memohon-mohon sama org seperti itu. selama kamu suka ya silahkan dibaca^^


	3. Chapter 3

Haowen hanya tahu mommy mengajaknya kemari untuk berlibur. Tapi sebenarnya tidak! Mereka akan menetap di Seoul untuk waktu yang lama.

Mereka akan tinggal di apartment. Karena mommy-nya merasa sedikit kurang cocok dengan ayah tirinya. Tapi Haowen yakin, mommy tak pernah membenci Jung Yunho-namja yang telah membuat neneknya jatuh cinta.

Lagipula, usia nenek 52 tahun dan masih terlihat sangat cantik. Mirip sekali mommy-nya yang selalu terlihat cantik menurut Haowen.

Terhitung 2 minggu ia di Seoul. Dan mommy memasukannya ke sekolah dasar.

"Mama Kyung"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menoleh, ia mengulas senyum ke arah Haowen.

"Mommy bilang mama Kyung akan kembali ke Paris"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memang sering menjemput Haowen jika Jongin tak bisa menjemput bocah tampan itu.

"Iya..Mama punya banyak pekerjaan di sana. Uncle Seungsoo bilang Daniel merindukan mama"

Haowen kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat namja bertubuh mungil itu tertawa. Sampai saat ini, ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa Haowen memanggilnya mama. Haowen sejak baru bisa bicara memang sering seenaknya memberi julukan pada orang lain.

"Mama lebih sayang Daniel"

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. Ia usap sayang kepala Haowen. "Mama sayang dua-duanya" katanya. "Tapi Haowen kan tahu Daniel sedang sakit. Daniel tidak seperti Haowen, jadi perlu lebih banyak perhatian dari mama"

Daniel Hong adalah balita 4 tahun yang telah menjadi pasien ciliknya yang mengidap Leukimia. Dia anak yatim piatu yang kini diasuh oleh keluarga ibunya.

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kalau Daniel sudah sembuh, mama Kyung main ke sini"

"Tentu saja. Kalau bisa mama Kyung akan mengajak Daniel ke sini"

.

.

* * *

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" Jongin terlihat kalut. Di hadapannya Kyungsoo pun tengah berpikir-membantu namja berparas manis untuk keluar dari masalahnya.

Helaan napas terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau tak bisa terus bersembunyi kan"

Wajahnya terlihat kalut. Ia mengangguk pelan. Memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini.

"Jongin, dengar" Kyungsoo berkata. Meminta namja yang telah ia anggap adik itu mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang Sehun adalah ayahnya. Sepandai apapun kau menyembunyikan fakta, pasti akan terkuak juga"

Jongin melempar arah pandangnya ke arah jalanan yang ramai orang berlalu lalang. Cafetaria di seberang apartment-nya telah menjadi tempat favoritnya bersama Haowen untuk makan pagi ataupun makan siang.

"Aku hanya mencoba melupakannya, Hyung" ujarnya.

"Aku tahu, Jong. Aku tahu"

Ibu muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak akan tahu bagaimana pendapat Haowen jika selama ini ayahnya adalah Oh Sehun. Seorang dokter ortopedi yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah neneknya.

"Haowen anak yang dewasa" Kyungsoo berkata. "Dia pasti mengerti keadaan orangtuanya"

Pikirannya begitu rancu mengenai masa lalu. Masa lalu yang telah menghadirkan sosok malaikat kecil yang telah memberinya begitu banyak kebahagian yang bermakna.

Tidak..Tidak..Tidak..

Dia tak mau Oh Sehun tahu tentang Haowen kecilnya. Ia tak mau Sehun tahu dan berniat mengambil putranya begitu tahu siapa sebenarnya Haowen. Dia mungkin terlalu jahat telah memiliki prasangka buruk mengenai Sehun.

Tapi ia tak mau dipisahkan dari putra kecilnya itu. Maka dari itu ia berpikir jika Sehun tak perlu tahu mengenai fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang" Kata Kyungsoo, perlahan. Ia mengulum senyum di bibir. "Jangan bersembunyi lagi seperti anak remaja"

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol menoleh saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka.

Dan itu Kyungsoo, ia tiba dengan sebuah koper yang menunjukan jika namja itu akan pergi.

"Kau hendak kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia mecoba memulai pembicaraan, mengingat keduanya yang sempat putus pembicaraan sejak kejadian di caffe.

"Ke Paris" jawabnya, singkat.

Namja bermarga Park itu terkejut. Hey, dia bahkan belum minta maaf pada Kyungsoo mengenai ucapannya waktu itu.

"Oh, Yeol" ia sebut nama Chanyeol, sembari duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya. Suatu hal yang akan ia lakukan saat gugup. "Aku minta maaf soal ucapanku waktu itu" ucapnya.

Chanyeol tak akan menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Baiklah, dia merasa tidak enak jadinya.

Namun ia membiarkan Kyungsoo berbicara sebagaimana seorang dokter menjelaskan penyakitnya pada keluarga pasien. Sementara Chanyeol akan mendengarkan dan memasang pendengarannya dengan baik.

"Aku tahu jika tak seharusnya aku berkata seolah aku tahu banyak tentang dirimu"

"Aku juga minta maaf" tukas Chanyeol. "Aku juga tidak seharusnya membentak dirimu. Kau tahu aku tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dirimu. Tidak adil sekali kan"

Bibir heartshape itu mengulum senyum. "Tak apa" sahutnya.

"Omong-omong kau ingat Daniel?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Daniel Hong?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala.

"Dia koma beberapa hari ini"

"Aku turut berduka mendengarnya, Soo"

"Aku harus ke Paris, Daniel membutuhkan aku" Kyungsoo menghapus airmata di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa mommy yang meminta paman menjemputku?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia tetap fokus mengemudi. Yesung meminta putranya untuk menjemput Haowen karena mengingat Jongin yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Biasanya mommy akan meminta Daddy Yeol untuk menjemput aku"

Telinganya yang cukup peka berkedut saat mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat asing namun mampu membuat hatinya panas. Well, siapa itu Daddy Yeol?

"Siapa itu daddy yeol?"

"Dia bos mommy"

Anak itu meminum susu UHT nya. Tapi Sehun tak langsung percaya begitu saja. Mungkin dia akan membicarakan hal ini lagi lain kali-Langsung pada Jonginnya.

"Lalu paman siapanya mommy?"

Sehun kembali menoleh. Dalam hati ia membenarkan jika Haowen sangat mirip dengannya.

"Aku soulmate mommy mu"

"Soulmate? Soulmate yang tak akan terlupakan itu kan paman? Tapi mengapa mommy tak pernah cerita"

...

*Apartment Jongin*

Malam hari Sehun berkunjung ke apartment Jongin dengan dalih membawakan buku pelajaran Haowen yang tertinggal saat anak itu bermain di rumah Jaejoong.

"Kopi?"

"Boleh"

Tercium aroma kopi saat Jongin menuangkan air hangat ke dalam cangkir.

Keduanya duduk di sofa single. Dan Jongin merasa gugup sekali saat merasa Sehun terus menatap ke arahnya.

"Jongin"

"Iya?"

"Berapa usia Haowen?"

Nah, kan..Benarkan? Apa yang ia takutkan pasti terjadi. Maka ini benar-benar terjadi dan membuatnya tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"5 Tahun"

"Berarti kau hamil saat di sini"

"Aku hamil Haowen saat 2 bulan di Paris. dan Haowen lahir prematur" Jongin mencoba berbohong. "Apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya?"

Sehun berdehem pelan. Entah mengapa ia sangat yakin jika Haowen itu putranya. Mengingat wajah Haowen sama persis saat dirinya masih kecil.

"Apa kau pikir Haowen putramu? Cih, tentu saja bukan Sehun!"

Tersirat nada kekhawatiran di mata Jongin.

"Tidak..Sama sekali tidak" kata Sehun. "Aku tak berpikir dia anakku" lanjutnya.

deg...

Seolah beton menimpa dirinya telak ke jantung. Namun Jongin sendiri pun juga tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Rasa khawatir ada saat Sehun tahu Haowen anaknya. Akan tetapi rasa kecewa pun juga ia rasakan saat Sehun berkata jika dirinya tidak pernah menyangka Haowen adalah putranya.

"Lagipula aku juga tidak mungkin punya anak darimu" Sahut Sehun.

Ya..

tidak mungkin! Jongin berkata dalam hati jika yang dicintai Sehun adalah Baekhyun. Jelas anak dari namja itulah yang akan diakui olehnya.

"Lalu dimana ayahnya?"

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Dia ada begitu dekat. Hanya saja kami tak mungkin mengatakan hal sesungguhnya. sekalipun ia tahu, ia tak akan peduli. Karena ia hanya akan mengakui anak yang terlahir dari orang yang ia cintai"

Sehun berdehem pelan.

"Brengsek sekali laki-laki itu"

Tanpa mereka sadari Haowen mencuri dengar dan mengepalkan erat-erat kedua tangannya. Apa keberadaannya tidak pernah diakui oleh ayahnya? Kasihan mommy! Jika Haowen tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, Haowen akan memukul wajahnya.

...

Setelah Sehun pulang, kira-kira pukul 10 malam. Jongin kembali ke kamar memeluk tubuh Haowen kecil yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Mommy"

"Iya?" Jongin tak menyangka jika putranya terbangun. Ia usap lembut punggung sempit Haowen. "Mommy mengganggu Haowen ya?"

Haowen menggeleng, ia peluk mommy-nya-menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada sang mommy yang selalu terasa hangat baginya.

"Paman Sehun sudah pulang ya?"

"Sudah" Jawab Jongin.

Lama mereka larut dalam keheningan. Haowen semakin tidak bisa tidur dengan banyaknya pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Mengapa Haowen tidak tidur?" Tanyanya.

Namja kecil itu menggeleng-membuat pergerakan di dada sang mommy.

Jongin tertawa kegelian dengan tingkah putranya.

"Apa hubungan mommy dan paman Sehun?" Tanya Haowen.

Terkadang Jongin merasa sedikit menyesali kedewasaan Haowen dan otak pintarnya diusia 5 tahun. Tapi Jongin merasa bangga. Like Father Like Son kalau ingat darimana Haowen mewarisi semua kecerdasan itu.

"Mommy?"

"Haowen pernah dengar Soulmate?"

Haowen mengangguk. "Belahan jiwa yang tak terlupakan" katanya.

Jongin mengusap sayang rambut hitam putranya. Oh Sehun, putramu tumbuh dengan baik.

"La..Lalu bagaimana dengan Daddy Haowen?"

Deg...

Mau sampai kapan ia menyembunyikan ini dari putranya?

"Mommy bilang paman Sehun adalah Soulmate. Apa mommy mencintai paman Sehun? Lalu Daddy Haowen bagaimana? Apa Haowen terlahir tanpa cinta?"

Haowen kecil mengguncang pelan tubuh mommy-nya.

"Mommy"

Jongin tersenyum. Dia tak mungkin memarahi putra tampannya itu.

"Daddy Haowen adalah orang yang mommy cintai. Hingga sampai saat ini" jawabnya.

Otak pintar Haowen mau tak mau berpikir. Dan dengan mudah ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

'Apa paman Sehun itu daddyku?'

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Latihan kita cukup sampai di sini ya" Jongin mengakhiri kelas menarinya.

Murid-muridnya segera berpencar hendak pulang atau malah beristirahat duduk. Semua terlihat lelah. Jongin pun juga begitu, hanya saja ia tak memperlihatkannya dan mencoba menjadi seorang guru tari dan koreografer yang profesional.

"Hey, Jongin"

Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya tertuju ke arah tubuh langsing Jongin yang dilapisi kaos oblong hitam dan celana training di atas lutut.

Dia sexy sekali, by the way..

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak..Tapi aku harus menjemput Haowen di rumah ibuku"

Namja Park itu tersenyum menawan. "Mau ku antar?" ia menawarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Eh? Tak apakah?" Tanya Jongin. "Mau menunggu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Pasti. 10 tahun pun akan ku tunggu" katanya, menggombal.

...

"Apa? Mengapa Ibu menitipkan Haowen ke rumah bibi Yesung?"

"..."

"Ya Tuhan, Ibu...Aku kan menitipkan Haowen pada ibu. Kenapa..Ah, Yasudahlah"

*pip*

Chanyeol yang tengah mengemudi, menoleh. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Jongin menghela napas dengan hidung. "Ibu harus menemani Yunho ke Hongkong"

"Lalu Haowen?"

"Dititipkan di rumah sahabatnya"

"Jangan marah dulu, Jongin! Siapa tahu saja itu sangat penting"

Jongin mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Well, sebenarnya tak mengapa jika Haowen dititipkan di rumah bibi Yesung. Hanya saja...Bertemu Sehun, dia sama sekali belum siap.

.

.

* * *

*Rumah Bibi Yesung*

Haowen terpukau dengan cara Sehun menjelaskan padanya mengenai pelajaran Matematika yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Paman"

Sehun ber hm pelan.

"Apa seperti ini rasanya mengerjakan PR bersama ayah?"

Sehun menghentikan jemarinya yang tengah menulis angka-angka di buku Haowen.

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya Sehun.

Haowen mengangguk pelan. "Hao ingin selalu seperti ini"

Ada rasa senang saat mendengar Haowen berkata seperti itu.

"Kau bisa datang padaku saat ingin belajar. Aku akan menemanimu dengan senang hati"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Paman Sehun?"

"Tak apa. Kau sudah seperti putra bagiku"

Tiba-tiba saja Haowen memeluknya dan membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"Haowen juga ingin memeluk ayah Haowen sendiri, paman" katanya. mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Haowen"

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Jongin tiba di ruang keluarga seorang diri. Ia terlihat terkejut saat melihat pemandangan itu. Moment manis antara ayah dan putranya.

"Mommy"

"Hey, Jongin"

Sehun nampak gugup. Haowen beranjak ke arah sang mommy dan menarik Jongin agar bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hao"

"Ayo kita selca. Haowen mau memperlihatkan keluarga Haowen pada teman-teman"

Jongin mau tak mau menurut. Ia duduk disamping Sehun dengan Haowen di pangkuan namja itu.

Haowen mulai mengarahkan ponselnya dan bergaya. Dalam hitungan detik terekam foto ketiganya yang terlihat begitu manis.

Inilah keluarga yang sebenarnya. Keluarga yang nyata. Dimana Jongin tak akan bisa menampiknya, Jika Sehun adalah ayah biologis dari putra semata wayangnya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Haowen tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya. Anak itu terlihat manis dan damai.

Ada kelegaan saat ia menatap wajah anak kecil itu. Apa ya? Dia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu. Suatu perasaan nyata yang tak terlihat dan sulit untuk di mengerti.

Ia hendak menyelimuti tubuh Haowen dengan jas kerjanya. 'Anak ini lelah sekali' pikirnya. matanya tertuju pada kedua telapak kaki Haowen yang nampak berbeda.

ia tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Haowen.

"Sleep well, kiddo" bisiknya.

...

* Pukul 7 malam *

Jongin tak menyangka jika sepulang sekolah Haowen pergi ke tempat klinik Sehun di daerah Gangnam seorang diri dengan Taxi.

Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak mendapati malaikat kecilnya itu. Ia nyaris lapor polisi jika ibunya tidak menelpon dan mengatakan dimana Haowen berada.

"Aku minta maaf. Haowen pasti membuatmu repot, ya" ujar Jongin, dengan tatapan bersalah.

Lantas Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Dia sama sekali tidak menganggu kok"

"Aku sempat panik waktu temanku bilang dia tak ada di sekolahnya"

"Kau bisa datang kemari jika tiba-tiba dia tak menunggumu di sekolah lain kali"

Keheningan kembali tercipta, Sehun sengaja mengantar dua orang itu kembali ke flat mereka.

"Jongin" Sehun memulai percakapan.

"Iya?"

"Telapak kaki Haowen O"

"Iya..Sejak ia bayi. Dokter bahkan memvonis dia tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar"

Sehun berdehem pelan. Memang benar. Tapi selagi masih ada keajaiban apapun pasti terjadi.

"Putraku adalah anak yang kuat dan aku tak akan pernah menyerah padanya" Jongin berkata.

"Apa aku kenal dengan ayahnya?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

Di jok belakang Haowen masih tertidur pulas. Jongin nampak berpikir dalam diam.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku hanya berpikir jika Haowen sangat tidak asing bagiku"

Jongin ingin menjawab. Namun ia katakan pada hatinya, biarkan waktu membuka semuanya. tentang siapa Haowen, dan siapa ayah kandung Haowen.

'Karena Haowen adalah putramu, Sehun'

.

.

.

.

* * *

Detik berganti menit...

Menit berganti jam

Jam berganti hari

Hari berganti minggu...

Minggu berganti bulan...

Dan Bulan pun berganti Tahun...

Sehun tidak akan pernah menyangka jika Baekhyun pergi begitu cepat dan tak terasa sudah 6 tahun namja berparas cantik itu pergi.

Ada perasaan menyesal begitu ia mengingat jika ia tak pernah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat manis semasa pacaran dulu.

Ia tidur dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Bukankah itu sama saja ia berselingkuh? Sekeras apapun ia menampik, tidak akan pernah menghapus fakta jika ia memang pernah tidur dengan Jongin berkali-kali di belakang Baekhyun.

Yang selama ini Baekhyun tahu, Sehun orang yang giat demi cita-citanya menjadi dokter ortopedi yang sukses hingga ia tak pernah merasa terganggu jika Sehun jarang punya waktu untuk dirinya.

Namun sekarang mungkin Baekhyun tahu seperti apa perasaan Sehun padanya. Dalam hati Sehun selalu bertanya, Apakah Baekhyun merasa sedih? Atau Baekhyun yang merutuki betapa brengsek ia memainkan hati dua orang sekaligus.

"Kau tak harus repot begini" Kata Jongin.

Sehun menjemputnya di tempat kerja bersama Haowen.

"Aku libur hari ini"

Haowen terkikik geli melihat ekpresi mommy-nya yang terlihat...ah,entahlah. Mommy nampak malu-malu dengan semburat merah muda di wajahnya.

"Lagipula Haowen ingin makan malam bersama hari ini"

Jongin lantas menoleh ke jok belakang. Haowen pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan memasang tampang polos.

Ibu satu orang anak itu menarik napas pelan lewat hidung. "Haowen mau makan apa?"

"Jjangmyeon"

Mie hitam yang diceritakan triplet Song sepertinya boleh juga.

Sehun diam-diam tersenyum tipis. Kapan lagi ia bisa menikmati waktu berdua? Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Jongin selalu disibukan dengan koreografi untuk boyband baru yang akan keluar di agency tempat ia bekerja.

"Haowen, nenek bisa membuat Jjangmyeon. Kau tak boleh membuat paman Sehun repot!"

Haowen mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak, mau!" serunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Haowen juga mau makan malam bersama paman Sehun, tidak melulu bersama daddy Yeol"

.

.

* * *

*Meanwhile In Paris*

"Daniel pasti sembuh" Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur Hong Jisoo, paman Daniel-Si balita blaster Korean-French yang baru berusia 3 tahunan.

Jisoo nampak tidak yakin. Andai Kakak perempuannya tidak menurunkan penyakit genetik pada putranya, Daniel kecil tak harus seperti ini. Tapi Jisoo tak mau menyalahkan takdir. semua telah terjadi, dan ia hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi semua ini.

"Apa hyung yakin?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala.

"Daniel anak yang kuat" katanya. "Aku yakin Daniel pasti bisa"

Jisoo mengulum senyuman. "Terimakasih, hyung" ucap direktur muda itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Ini sudah pukul 2 siang, kau harus makan. Kebetulan aku masak banyak tadi"

"Aku merindukan kimbap"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau beruntung..Aku buat kimbap hari ini"

.

.

.

* * *

* Foto selca Kyungsoo bersama Jisoo dan Daniel *

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat foto ketiganya yang kini berada di Paris. Kyungsoo nampak bahagia, begitu pun Daniel yang sudah bangun dari masa kritisnya.

Berbagai macam komentar yang memuji keserasian Kyungsoo dan Jisoo membuat dirinya seakan melihat keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Cklek...

Itu Jongin. Sweater biru muda membalut tubuh langsingnya. Chanyeol meneguk ludah. Bolehkah ia sedikit merasa tergoda dengan penampilan manis ibu muda itu? Tentu saja! Berfantasi liar saja juga boleh. Lagipula Jongin masih single, dan belum ada siapapun yang meminangnya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum, hyung"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mau ku antar pulang?"

"No Thx, hyung. Aku sudah pesan taxi"

"Tapi sudah malam, lho. Haowen kan sendirian di rumah"

Jongin menggeleng. "Haowen menginap di rumah Sehun"

"Sehun?"

"Teman dekatku..Haowen agak manja padanya"

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Entahlah..Hanya saja ia merasa nama itu seperti lawan baginya.

"Kau ingat temanku yang pucat itu kan?"

'Oh yang itu' batinnya. Ia memang mengingat seorang namja yang menggendong Haowen saat dimana ia mengantar Jongin menjemput Haowen di rumah teman Nyonya Jaejoong.

Wahh..

Ia juga ingat foto yang diunggah Haowen di akun IG nya. dimana ia, Jongin, dan namja bernama Oh Sehun itu berpose di depan kamera. Seperti keluarga kecil bahagia yang membuat hati Chanyeol gerah bukan main.

"Jongin"

Jongin yang meletakan dokumen di lemari dokumen pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kita di Jeju?"

Mereka hendak membuat syuting Musik Video untuk seorang anggota boyband yang dalam proses pembuatan album solo.

"Apa Haowen akan ikut?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Haowen ada festival ayah dan anak"

"Apa? Kau serius? Kau tau kan Haowen itu...Ah, bukan maksudku menyinggung, Jongin"

Namja itu tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah melarangnya untuk ikut. Aku takut ia dicaci oleh teman-temannya. Tapi temanku bersedia jadi walinya"

"Temanmu?"

"Oh Sehun"

.

.

*2 Jam kemudian*

Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang tidak benar-benar langsung pulang ke apartmentnya. Jongin terlihat gelisah, sesekali ia melirik jam di ponselnya.

Mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan Jongin. "Hey, Jongin" sapanya. Ia membuka jendela mobilnya lebar-lebar dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Hyung"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum. "Ayo naik!" serunya.

Namja berparas manis itu terdiam. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, kecuali Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, namja tampan itu masih menunggu Jongin mengangguk, maka dengan senang hati ia keluar hanya untuk membuka pintu mobil sport-nya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin langsung tersadar dan segera naik ke mobil.

"Daritadi masih di sana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Lama sekali" sahut Chanyeol, ia jadi kasihan mendengarnya. "Haowen?"

"Dia masih di rumah temanku"

...

Hening...

Dan Chanyeol merasa kesepian ketika melihat Jongin tertidur di sampingnya. Lampu merah di depan sana menyala, membuatnya lebih leluasa memandangi wajah indah Jongin.

Bibir ranum itu...

Bibir yang selalu menyita pandangannya ketika mereka berbicara. Bibir yang selalu ia pertanyakan rasanya. Apakah manis? Ia kerap kali bertanya dalam hati.

Pasti rasanya sangat manis dan kenyal.

Karena saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jongin.

Jongin yang merasa terganggu pun membuka matanya, terkejut saat melihat kenekadan Chanyeol padanya.

"H..Hyung"

"Maaf, Jongin"

Ia segera kembali fokus mengemudi tanpa berbicara. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di depan rumah keluarga Oh dan mendapati Haowen tertidur di gendongan Sehun.

"Haowen" Jongin berbisik pelan.

"Baru pulang?" Sehun bertanya.

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat melihat plester penurun demam di kepala Haowen.

"Dia sakit tadi. Rewel sekali"

"Astaga, maaf membuatmu repot"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Namun senyumnya hilang ketika melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan amat sangat tak bersahabat.

"Mommy~" Haowen merengek. Ia terlihat nyaman berada di pelukan Sehun.

"Hao, ayo kita pulang"

Haowen menggeleng. "Hiks, daddy"

deg..

Melihat Haowen melesakan wajahnya di bahu Sehun, membuat jantung Jongin berdegup cepat. Inikah chemistry antara anak dan ayahnya?

"Hao"

"Daddy"

Chanyeol mencoba membuat Haowen turun dari gendongan Sehun.

"Daddy yeol di sini"

"No, hiks..Hao mau daddy hunnie"

Tak suka sekali Chanyeol mendengar Haowen berkata seperti itu.

"Baby, ini sudah malam" Jongin meminta perlahan. Pasalnya Haowen anak yang jarang sekali jatuh sakit. Kalau sakit, dia memang sangat manja dan membuat semua orang kelimpungan merawatnya.

"Jongin" Sehun sebut nama ibunya Haowen.

"Kau bisa pulang saja dan beristirahat, Haowen bisa bersamaku di sini"

Jongin menggeleng..

Tidak! ketakutannya masih berputar di kepalanya. Ia takut sekali jika Sehun tahu Haowen adalah putranya.

"Tidak, Sehun..Hao sangat manja, kau bisa repot"

Sehun tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir! Kau selalu memberitahu aku jika ia manja. Tapi baru kali ini dia mau digendong seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok"

'Bukan begitu, Sehun' batinnya. Nampak sekali jika ia khawatir.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jongin"Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin.

Namja manis itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Jaga Haowen, Sehun" pintanya.

 **'Jaga putra kita dengan baik'**

* * *

.

.

.

End For This Chapter

.

.

.

.

A : Kok Words nya gak panjang?

Me : Nulisnya di Docs To Go Hp jadi agak lama. Jariku kegedean buat di touch screen hahaha..Menghindari typos ya.

A : Emang laptopnya kemana?

Me : Disita selama di sini *Lol*

A : kok Sehun gak berusaha mencari tahu?

Me : Kata siapa? Nyari tahu kok. Tapi gak di chapter kemarin, takut kecepetan ya..

A : Alurnya lama deh

Me : Cepet salah, Lama juga salah*bercanda* ku pikir udh pas kok. cuma karena words ny aja yg dikit.

A : Chansoo alert?

Me : Gak deh! Dimarahin Chanbaek shipper nanti*lol. Aku gak nyangka kalo ada beberapa readers yang suka Chansoo

A: Terus kyungsoo pair sama siapa?

Me: Chen? Wah aku lebih suka Chen jadi uke*Maapin Joy ya Xiuchen

A : FF ini udh end?

Me : Tadinya pengen dibuat Oneshoot. eh gataunya byk yg suka. Yaudah ku lanjut. Tp setiap chapter harus ku buat end. soalnya kalo bersambung agak males ya buat bikin alur yg detail*lol. Gpp kan?

A: Kapan Hunkai bersatu? Apa masih lama?

Me : ikutin aja jalan ceritanya ya, bae. Aku sendiri juga gak bisa mentokin di chapter brp mereka bisa bersatu

A : Chankai Moment?

Me: Boleh..Boleh..

A: Biarin Chankai nya enaena ya, Joy!

Me: Bisa diatur hahaha..

A: Jongin pergi ke Paris itu ngapain? Kuliah? Lari dari Sehun?

Me: Kedua-duanya bisa jadi.

A: Lah terus bapaknya Jongin mana?

Me: mantan suaminya Jaejoong (Jongin's mom) udah meninggal. sebelum meninggal mereka memang udah pisah.

A : Lanjut..Lanjut..

Me: Boleh..asal di review ya*bercanda*

A : Ini Rating M?

Me: Ini Rating T. kalo ada unsur unsur NC. itu yang aku sebut Lemon Tersurat. Bagi anak HK yg suka main ke Fandom Anime kayak Sasunaru, Black butler etc pasti ngerti. Gomene,mina-san..aku tertarik bgt bikin yg begini. Gak melulu yang bernuansa Ikeh Ikeh Kimochi itu menarik perhatian. Meskipun memang menarik sih haha*Author mesum-_-

Lagi trending topic banget Running Exo (Exo Running? Terserahlah) Apalah daya yg masih pake BB meskipun udah bisa Touch screen. Tapi gak ada hiks..Sedih bgt..Bulan depan baru main ya JoyT.T Yang dilakukan penjambret ke saya itu JAHAT:(

* Update cepat permintaan maaf buat Chapter kemarin yang terlampau pendek. Maapin Joy ya semuanya *


	4. Chapter 4

Perjalanan ke jeju...

Hari ini Jongin akan pergi ke Jeju untuk pekerjaannya. Mengurus Musik Video salah satu talenta di agency PCY entertainment, bersama Chanyeol selaku orang nomor satu di agency milik keluarga Park itu.

Haowen sama sekali tidak manja, dia masih terlihat pucat meskipun demamnya sudah mereda dua hari yang lalu.

Mereka menunggu keberangkatan dengan makan siang di sebuah resto keluarga yang masih berada di kawasan bandara.

Aura tak mengenakan terasa begitu Chanyeol tiba dan bertingkah jika ia adalah ayahnya Haowen, dan suaminya Jongin. Ini terlalu menyebalkan bagi Sehun, seolah kehadirannya tak ada gunanya sama sekali diantara mereka.

"Daddy"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menyahut bersamaan. Jongin menahan tawa, Haowen mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mulut penuh nasi. "Daddy Hunnie"

"Oh, iya" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ok, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadiran Sehun yang seolah menggeser statusnya sebagai ayah untuk Haowen.

Apa Sehun senang?

Bukan main! Mungkin rasanya seolah meluncur menggunakan paus akrobatik. Ia mengulum senyum di wajah tampannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pulang nanti kita ke game center ya"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Haowen. "Baby, kau baru sembuh sakit" katanya, menatap cemas sang anak.

Haowen menggeleng. "Ani, Hao sudah sembuh kok" sahutnya. "Lagipula Hao mau menghabiskan waktu bersama daddy"

"Mommy saja boleh ke Jeju, masak Hao tidak boleh"

"Hao, mommy pergi ke Jeju untuk bekerja" Jongin terlihat jengkel. "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini"

Haowen melempar garpu ke atas piring. Jongin melotot kesal, ia pikir Haowen sudah mulai mengerti dengan kesibukannya,Tapi selama di Seoul, Haowen jadi sering menyindir jam kerja sang ibu yang mulai tak terkendali.

"Haowen" Seru Jongin

Chanyeol mengusap lembut tangan Jongin. Sehun yang melihat itu nampak kesal, ia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanan yang dipesankan Jongin untuknya.

Haowen beranjak dari kursinya. Jongin hendak mengejarnya, namun suara keberangkatannya sudah terdengar dan tidak mungkin ia membuat perjalanan tertunda hanya karena tingkah putranya yang ngambek itu.

"Hao" Sehun mengejarnya. Tidak sulit karena langkah kakinya yang panjang dan lari Haowen yang tidak terlalu cepat. Dengan mudah ia menarik Haowen dan menggendongnya.

"Mommy selalu sibuk, daddy" ia mengadu. Tak lama kemudian ia menangis dan bercerita jika Jongin selalu meminta Haowen untuk mengerti dirinya. Namun mommy nya itu sama sekali tak pernah mengerti tentangnya.

...

*Meanwhile on Airplane*

Jongin hanya terdiam. Di samping kanannya ada Chanyeol yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pramugari untuk membawakan menu selain seafood.

Pikirannya tertuju pada Haowen kecil yang ngambek padanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya, sudahkah aku menjadi seorang ibu yang baik?

Haowen putranya sudah banyak mengalah soal perasaannya. Ia tak pernah menuntut Jongin, bahkan berusaha untuk tidak bertanya siapa ayahnya karena Jongin pasti akan marah jika putranya bertanya mengenai sosok ayah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Bagaimana jika nantinya ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Apakah Haowen akan membenci dirinya? Lalu memilih tinggal bersama Sehun, ayah kandung yang selama ini dicarinya. Ia menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan linangan airmata membasahi pipinya.

Chanyeol meliriknya. Sedari tadi memang Jongin lebih memilih kumpulan awan putih dibandingkan membuka suara dan mengobrol mengenai pekerjaan.

Ini semua memang keinginan Chanyeol. Seharusnya Jongin tak ikut ke Jeju pun juga tak apa. Namun ia ingin menikmati waktu berdua saja bersama Jongin tanpa siapapun yang menganggu moment berdua mereka. Bukannya ia tak menyukai keberadaan Haowen, ia bahkan sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk anak itu. Hanya saja Haowen lebih memilih stay di Seoul bersama seorang namja yang ia panggil daddy Hunnie.

"Hey"

Jongin menoleh,Chanyeol langsung menghapus airmata di pipinya, memberinya sedikit elusan di sana.

"A..aku ibu yang buruk" ia berkata pelan.

Chanyeol lantas saja tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau tidak begitu. Kau telah berusaha maksimal"

Namja Kim itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya. Pikiranku selama ini hanya terpaku pada masa depannya tanpa ku sadari jika ia terluka"

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin?"

"Dia menginginkan seorang ayah" Jongin berbisik lemah.

"Aku sudah seperti ayah untuknya kan?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Dia menginginkan ayah yang sebenarnya, hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kebahagiannya adalah anak kecil. Kyungsoo suka anak-anak. Dunia polos yang tak pernah ia dapatkan saat ia masih kecil dulu.

Sebisa mungkin ia menciptakan dunia yang penuh tawa untuk pasien-pasien ciliknya.

Usianya sudah 33 tahun. Cukup ideal untuk berumah tangga. Namun ia lebih memilih mengabdi sebagai seorang dokter anak.

Keluarganya sangat mengharapkan putra bungsu mereka itu berumah tangga. Kenapa? Karena semua kakak Kyungsoo sudah menikah dan mempunyai beberapa orang anak diusia 25-28an. Sementara Kyungsoo? Diusia segitu saja dia belum pernah memperkenalkan seorang pun pada keluarganya.

"Daniel" Ia menyapa seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk di kursi roda sambil mengunyah sebuah jeruk.

Balita itu bersorak senang. Ia menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan jeruk di tangannya. "Hmmm..Manisnya" Kata Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Daniel.

"Mama Kyung" bibir mungil Daniel menyebut dirinya. "Apa Haowen hyung akan ke Palis lagi?"

Iba rasanya mendengar pertanyaan balita yatim piatu itu. "Apa Daniel rindu Hao hyung?"

Daniel mengangguk pelan.

Cklek..

Pintu ruangan dimana Daniel di rawat terbuka. Jisoo, paman Daniel tiba dengan sebuah boneka dan sebuket bunga.

Daniel senang saat pamannya memberikan boneka itu padanya.

"Eh, Untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Jisoo memberikan buket bunga bakung itu padanya. Ia mengambilnya dan tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih"

Hong Jisoo balas tersenyum. Ia tahu jika ada banyak fans fans Kyungsoo dari kalangan anak kecil yang tak pernah absen memberikan bunga untuknya.

"Terimakasih karena telah merawat Daniel, hyung"

Namja mungil itu menautkan alisnya. Jisoo tak seharusnya mengucap kata terimakasih karena menurut Kyungsoo merawat seorang pasien adalah tugasnya.

"Itu sudah tugasku, Jisoo" sahutnya.

Daniel menarik ujung jas hitam Jisoo dengan tatapan polosnya. Seolah mengerti, Jisoo segera mendekatkan telinganya di bibir Daniel.

"Papa, ayo bilang saranghae" bisiknya

Kening Jisoo mengkerut, kemudian ia tertawa salah tingkah. "Kau ini" katanya, seraya mengusap sayang kepala Daniel.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin tidak akan menyangka jika Chanyeol akan membawanya ke pinggir pantai setelah pengambilan scene pertama tadi.

Malam hari dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya terkena angin laut yang cukup membuat tubuhnya terasa menggigil.

"Kenapa hyung membawaku kemari? Hyung belum makan malam tadi" Jongin berkata.

Disampingnya Chanyeol merebahkan diri tanpa peduli pasir mengotori sweaternya.

"Aku tidak lapar"sahutnya, ia menatap bulan sabit di atas langit.

"Bulannya cantik ya" Chanyeol mencoba meminta pendapat Jongin.

Namja berkukit tan itu mendongak ke langit. Sepintas ia merasa deja vu dan pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sewaktu ia remaja dulu.

'Bulannya cantik ya, Hun'

'Kau lebih cantik'

Ia tersenyum diam-diam. Chanyeol melihat itu pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menyentuh wajah Jongin yang selalu terlihat menawan di matanya.

Jongin terkejut saat mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia tak bisa memberontak, karena Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya dan mengulum bibirnya. membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang memabukan di pinggir pantai.

Chanyeol terus mencium bibirnya rakus. Mengabsen apa saja yang ada di dalamnya dengan tangan kirinya yang nakal dan bergeriliya. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Jongin, agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ini sangat menghipnotis. Jongin bahkan sudah tidak mendengar suara deburan ombak yang datang menerjang ketepian.

Tubuhnya sudah merebah di bawah tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tegap darinya.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menghapus sisa saliva di bibir Plum Jongin yang sedikit membengkak.

"May I?" Tanya Chanyeol, seperti bisikan yang mengundang. Ia hendak mencium Jongin lagi.

Namun Jongin menoleh ke arah lain saat matanya berjumpa dengan wajah Chanyeol. Seolah ia melihat tatapan Sehun yang memandangnya penuh kekecewaan.

"Jongin, kau bisa percaya padaku" ujar Chanyeol.

Jongin kembali menoleh. Menatap Chanyeol dengan keraguan yang luar biasa.

Siapa yang hendak ia pilih?

Cinta pertamanya?

Atau

Orang yang mencintai dirinya.

Ia percaya Chanyeol mencintainya. Tapi saat ia melihat ke dalam mata Chanyeol, hatinya tidak berdegup seperti ia melihat Sehun.

Ia percaya ia mencintai Sehun. Tapi saat melihat ke dalam mata Sehun. Jongin seolah melihat keraguan, rasa duka, dan kekecewaan di sana.

Ia dilemma berkepanjangan hingga ia membiarkan Chanyeol membopong tubuhnya ke bungalow yang Chanyeol beli selama mereka berada di Jeju.

Ia membiarkan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang empuk. Dan ia biarkan pula saat Chanyeol menelanjangi tubuhnya.

Penyatuan mereka berdua di bawah sana. Membuat Jongin mendesah nikmat. Jongin tak peduli jika ia terlihat jalang. Sudah 6 tahun lamanya sejak ia berpisah dari Oh Sehun, tak satu pun namja yang berkencan dengannya. mengingat dirinya yang tak pernah tersentuh atau pun beronani selama 5 tahun menjadi seorang ibu. Sudah dipastikan tubuhnya sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol.

"K..Keluarkanh di luar, hyung" Jongin bersuara saat merasakan kesejatian Chanyeol mulai berkedut di dalamnya.

Kecewa? Tentu saja! Namun Chanyeol tetap menghargai Jongin dan menyemburkan benihnya di luar. Jongin tanpa diminta segera mengubah posisi seperti bayi yang merangkak untuk membersihkan benda itu, menjilatnya seperti lollipop kesukaannya saat masih kanak-kanak. Bayaran yang sepadan untuk Chanyeol yang sudah berbaik hati mengalah padanya selama ini.

...

Malam semakin larut, Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur. Ia merasa seperti melukai seseorang yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu siapa.

Disampingnya Jongin berbaring dalam keadaan naked dan hanya terlapisi selimut putih bersih yang baru Chanyeol ganti seusai sesi penyatuan mereka.

Namja tampan itu mencuri kecupan di bibir Jongin yang manis dan menjadi suatu adiksi yang membuatnya seolah candu.

Ia membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jongin sebatas perutnya. Ia kecup juga perut datar itu, seolah ada sesuatu yang hidup di sana.

Tapi ia harus tersenyum kecut. Begitu mengingat 2 ronde yang mereka lalui, Jongin sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya keluar di dalam.

.

.

.

.

"Haowen tidak suka mommy sibuk" kata Haowen.

Sehun memeluknya dengan kasih sayang, seolah ia memeluk putra kandungnya sendiri.

Ia sadar jika ia bukan tipe penyuka anak-anak. Tapi bersama Haowen ia merasakan jiwa seorang ayah dalam dirinya seolah mengalir begitu saja.

Haowen kembali demam pukul 8 malam tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut mommy-mu?" Sehun bertanya, perlahan-lahan.

Ia merasakan bocah 5 tahun itu menggeleng. Rambutnya sedikit menggelitik dada Sehun. "Hao tidak mau daddy Yeol bertingkah romantis di depan mommy"

Sehun pikir anak ini anak yang dewasa. Ia bahkan tidak menyukai hal-hal picisan seperti yang dilakukan orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu di hadapan mommy-nya.

"Darimana kata-kata itu, hm?"

Haowen menggembungkan pipinya. Ia anak yang manja meskipun terlihat dewasa. Seperti ia dituntut oleh kehidupan yang kejam agar ia menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Hao nonton drama saat main dengan nenek Yesungie"

Sehun berdecak pelan. Siapa yang menyangka jika anak ini mengutip kata-kata dewasa dari sebuah tontonan drama sabun kodian yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya?

"Aku kan juga mau bersama daddyku"

Sehun mengernyit. Hah? Apa? Ia seperti mendengar Haowen mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pada akhirnya ia terisak pelan.

Siapa yang tidak merasa iba? Meski Sehun orang yang kaku, dia tidak akan pernah untuk tidak merasa iba jika dihadapkan oleh anak kecil menangis di hadapannya. Terlebih Haowen adalah bocah spesial yang telah mengajarkan dirinya untuk menjadi sosok ayah yang baik yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Tak apa, Hao. Daddy di sini..Bersama Haowen, selamanya" bisiknya, menenangkan.

.

.

.

*Pinggir Pantai, Pukul 4 Sore..

Jongin tahu, jika tak seharusnya ia membiarkan Chanyeol menyetubuhinya 2 malam yang lalu. Karena itu adalah malam pertamanya sejak terakhir kali ia berhubungan intim dengan Sehun, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu.

Hatinya masih terlalu labil. Bertemu Sehun lagu membuatnya kembali membuka lembaran lama yang telah ia tutup selama di Paris. Masalah begitu berat menempa hidupnya. Jika ia memang tidak ditakdirkan hidup bersama Sehun, seharusnya Tuhan hapuskan rasa cintanya itu. Namun kehadiran Haowen yang tak terduga membuat ia yakin jika memang masih ada suratan takdir yang tak terlihat telah menuliskan kehidupannya yang tidak akan pernah bisa jauh dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Tapi kehadiran Chanyeol sebagai pihak ketiga pun juga membuatnya semakin bingung. Kenapa ia musti dijebak lagi oleh permainan cinta segitiga yang memuakan seperti ini? Rasanya ia semakin lelah untuk mencintai ataupun dicintai.

"Aku ingin hyung bertingkah sewajarnya saja" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan sekali lagi.

"Apa? Sewajarnya itu seperti apa?" Dengan wajah bingung Chanyeol bertanya.

"Anggap kejadian waktu itu hanya sebatas one night stand, hyung"

Chanyeol tak bisa seperti itu. Ia benar-benar mencintai Jongin. Menginginkan namja berparas manis itu menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Namun melihat penolakan Jongin, membuatnya merasa useless.

"Jika ada apa-apa aku bisa bertanggung jawab" Chanyeol mencoba melembut dengan menyentuh tangan Jongin.

Kim Jongin mengulas senyum. "Terimakasih, hyung" ucapnya. Melihat ketulusan di hati Chanyeol membuat hatinya agak tergugah. Mungkin ia bisa mempercayai Chanyeol untuk hatinya. Namun tidak sekarang, karena ia masih mencoba melupakan Sehun dan mengobati perasaannya.

.

.

.

*Festival Ayah Dan Anak*

Semua anak-anak kecil berkumpul dengan ayah mereka. Dan Sehun bisa melihat kesiapan Haowen untuk hal ini. Meskipun ia sempat demam, anak itu terlihat senang dan antusias sekali mengikuti festival pertamanya selama di Seoul.

"Apa kau senang?"

Haowen kecil mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya di balut seragam olahraga biru dan sebuah name tag bertuliskan namanya dan juga tanggal lahirnya.

Ia (Sehun) mencoba fokus menghitung mundur kelahiran Haowen. Kebetulan ia masih ingat, hari terakhir ia menemui Jongin-beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan namja itu ke Paris.

Otaknya yang pintar itu segera menemukan jawabannya. Sebuah fakta baru dimana baru saja terkuak. Apakah ini nyata? Ia mencoba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mencoba melirik Haowen yang duduk di sampingnya. Namun ia terperengah saat tidak mendapati bocah manis itu di sana.

Ia bangkit dari bangku penonton dan berjalan mencari-cari Haowen. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dan kalut, beberapa stand pendagang yang ia tanyai pun hanya memberikan intruksi dimana terakhir kali ia melihat si kecil Haowen.

Hingga di lorong yang sepi ia mendapati beberapa orang anak berkumpul, salah satunya ada anak yang terus menunduk dengan seragam olahraganya yang berlumuran saus dan...

"Hey"

Sehun berseru saat melihat seorang anak maju hendak menyiram segelas bubble tea di kepala anak itu. Anak yang sama sekali tidak asing di matanya.

"Hiks, Daddy" Haowen berlari ke arahnya. Sehun bahkan tidak peduli sekalipun Haowen mengotori kaos polo putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?" tanyanya.

Anak-anak di sana kelabakan. Hingga muncul anak yang lebih besar dari arah lain.

"Paman jangan bohong ya! Anak itu tidak punya ayah"

"Darimana kalian tahu? Aku ayahnya!"

"Haowen sendiri yang bercerita saat ibu guru bertanya"

Oh, Haowen...Jujur sekali dirimu, nak..

Sehun menutup kedua matanya. memarahi anak-anak ini pun juga tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Aku bisa menunjukan tes dna pada kalian. Jadi pergi dari sini sebelum aku melaporkan hal ini pada kepala sekolah" ancam Sehun.

Anak-anak itu segera kabur-kalang kabut, menghindari ancaman Sehun agar tidak terjadi dan membuat mereka bertemu ibu kepala sekolah yang gendut dan sangar.

"Hao"

"Daddy, hiks.."

Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Haowen dan membiarkan anak itu menangis. "Maafin Hao, dad. Hiks, Hao pergi tanpa izin daddy"

"ssstt, kau tidak salah! maafkan daddy juga, karena daddy terlalu banyak melamun tadi"

"Hao tadi beli corndog dan bubble tea untuk daddy, tapi-"

"Dasar anak-anak nakal! Kalian pasti mem-bully Haowen lagi" Seorang yeoja gendut mengomel sambil menjewer seorang anak yang beberapa lalu mengatai Sehun telah berbohong.

"Eoh" Yeoja itu terkejut. di depannya ada namja tampan yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai ayahnya Haowen.

Ia terlihat salah tingkah. Tapi kemudian ia meminta maaf atas kenakalan anak-anak yang telah mem-bully Haowen. Bahkan Yeoja itu memberikan sebuah kaos berwarna biru supaya Haowen mengganti kaos olahraganya yang kotor.

"Terimakasih, Nyonya Kang"ucap Sehun, tulus.

Digendongannya Haowen tertidur pulas. Sepertinya anak ini sama sekali belum begitu pulih dari sakitnya. Buktinya Sehun mulai merasa Haowen panas lagi.

.

.

From : Oh Sehun

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika Haowen terkena demam infeksi saluran pernapasan. Ku harap pekerjaanmu segera selesai dan kita bisa bertemu lagi. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu.

From : Mommy Jae

Apa kau masih marah padaku? Jongin, aku tahu aku bukan ibu yang baik. Selama ini yang kau tahu aku seperti pelacur yang menyukai berondong-berondong kaya. Tapi ketahuilah Jongin. Selama ini aku melakukannya untuk dirimu. Tapi aku mencintai Yunho. meskipun dulu aku mencintai ayahmu. Dan bagiku, Yunho adalah yang terakhir. Aku mencintainya, seperti saat kau bilang kau mencintai Sehun. Kau harus tahu, jika cinta itu sama sekali tak bisa dipaksakan..

(Hubungi aku jika kau sempat)

Jongin baru saja mandi di pagi hari. Semalaman ia tak sempat memeriksa ponselnya karena harus membantu Chanyeol mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang luar biasa menumpuk.

Ia hanya membalas pesan singkat untuk sang ibu dan berjanji akan kembali berkunjung ke sana. Mengingat permusuhan keduanya setelah Jongin merasa jika ibunya yang pecinta berondong itu memutuskan untuk menikahi kekasih mudanya itu.

Haowen memang masih sering mengunjungi sang nenek. Namun Jongin sama sekali tidak, malahan ia sangat bersyukur saat tahu Haowen sangat lengket dengan Sehun. dengan begitu ia bisa menjemput Haowen di rumah bibi Yesung tanpa perlu bertemu dengan suami baru ibunya.

Greb...

Ia merasakan lengan kokoh seseorang melingkari pinggangnya. Hembus napas itu menggelitik tengkuknya.

Ia tak perlu menoleh. Itu Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Jongin sudah terlalu lelah meminta Chanyeol untuk menjauh. Jadi sekarang, biarkan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang ia inginkan selama itu bukan penyatuan yang intim.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali" bisik Chanyeol. suaranya masih serak. Rambutnya pun juga acak-acakan. Di ufuk timur mentari mulai menunjukan dirinya meskipun masih malu-malu.

"Aku tidur terlalu sore kemarin"

Chanyeol mengecup tengkuk Jongin. "Ya, kau bahkan menolak ku ajak makan malam di luar"

"Aku sedang tidak mood"

Chanyeol membalik tubuh ramping yang hanya di balut bathrobe itu.

"Kau tampak tidak baik. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Haowen?"

Namja berkulit tan eksotis itu menggeleng. Awalnya ia hanya mencoba memberi pelajaran pada putranya. Namun selama 5 hari sibuk bekerja ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh gadgetnya, lupa untuk menghubungi putra kecilnya di Seoul.

"Kau harus menghubunginya!"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bisakah hyung keluar sebentar? Aku ingin ganti baju"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kamar Jongin.

Alih-alih mengambil pakaiannya. Jongin malah menangis dalam keheningan. Berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata maaf yang tertuju pada putra kecilnya itu.

...

Di Seoul (Pukul 10 pagi)

Haowen duduk di meja makan dengan plester penurun demam di kepalanya. Sementara Sehun menyuapinya bubur oat gurih buatan sang nenek.

"Sehun, Jongin ingin video calling" Yesung berseru dari ruang keluarga.

Sehun menautkan alisnya. Ia melirik Haowen yang menggelengkan kepalanya, supaya Sehun menghentikan suapan itu.

Ia meminta Haowen untuk tetap di meja makan sementara ia mengambil tabnya di ruang kerja.

Ia segera memilih opsi terima panggilan video. dan nampaklah wajah manis Jongin yang tengah bersandar di headbed.

'Hallo, Sehun'

Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan lemah.

"Hey"

'Aku minta maaf karena aku sibuk beberapa hari yang lalu'

"Tidak apa-apa" Sehun menuruni anak tangga satu persatu.

'Aku membuatmu repot'

"Tidak sama sekali"

'Bagaimana keadaan Haowen?'

"Dia baik, Tunggu sebentar!" Sehun meletakan tabnya dengan posisi bersandar pada penyanga frame kain kulit yang sengaja ia pakaikan untuk tab pribadinya itu.

Haowen menggeleng, ia tidak mau berbicara dengan ibunya. Dan Jongin yang mendengar itu berusaha untuk menahan kesedihannya. Sehun terdengar menasihati Haowen, dan terdengar juga ucapan 'I hate mom' dari bibir itu.

Jongin merasa buruk. Ia baru saja ingin mengakhiri video calling-nya jika tidak melihat Haowen dan Sehun di layar tabnya.

Sepertinya Haowen duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Anak itu masih memakai piyama dan mantel tidurnya dengan plester penurun demam menempel di kening.

Wajah putranya terlihat merah dan sembab.

'Hey, Baby'

Haowen diam..

"Hey, mom" Sehun menggerakan tangan kanan Haowen. Namun Haowen malah menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

'Aku ibu yang buruk'

Sehun jadi merasa bersalah melihat ekpresi itu.

"Kau harus cepat pulang! Haowen tidak membencimu, ia terlalu merindukan dirimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hao"

"No!" Haowen bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sehun dan memeluk namja itu-seolah meminta perlindungan darinya.

Jongin masih setia berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Oh-mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada putranya.

"I hate you, mom" Bibir mungilnya berucap.

Namja itu menjadi sangat sedih. Penolakan seperti ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya.

Ia memutuskan untuk pulang setelah mendengar Haowen tak mau berbicara dengannya lagi. Ia kira semua bisa beres dengan kedatangannya dan berbagai macam hadiah untuk sang buah hati.

Namun Haowen tidak seperti Haowen yang ia kenal. Haowen kecilnya yang akan menyambut dirinya sepulang kerja dengan senyuman dan berseru 'Mommy, mana mainan untuk Haowen'. Tetapi sekarang yang ia dapati adalah tingkah Haowen yang lain.

Jongin masih mencoba sekali lagi.

"Mommy pergi saja dengan daddy yeol! Haowen mau disini sama daddy Hunnie"

Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Hey, kau bilang kau merindukan mommy-mu"

Haowen mencebikan bibirnya dengan ekpresi ngambek. Kalau boleh jujur, Haowen jadi merasa sedikit terganggu dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di samping mommy-nya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, otaknya masih terlalu polos dan naive.

Tapi saat di pesawat-perjalanan Paris-Seoul. Ia melihat daddy Yeol mengecup bibir mommynya ketika semua orang tertidur. Haowen yang pura-pura tidur melihat hal itu, entah mengapa timbul jiwa posesif seorang anak kepada mommy-nya yang seorang single parent itu.

"Hao" Jongin menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan Haowen. "Mommy minta maaf"

Airmata membasahi wajah cantik namja itu. "Mommy tidak akan sibuk lagi demi Haowen"

Melihat mommy-nya menangis, membuat hati anak kecil itu luluh. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat mommy-nya menangis.

Haowen menoleh ke arah Sehun. Namja jangkung itu mengangguk, meminta Haowen untuk percaya pada sang ibu.

"Mommy janji?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Haowen tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Selama 6 hari Haowen tidak bisa memeluk mommy-nya. Untunglah ada daddy Hunnie yang begitu menyayanginya dan selalu menemaninya sepanjang waktu selama ibunya pergi.

Jongin menangis haru. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tengah menatap ke arah mereka dengan seulas senyum. Dia sangat tampan dan dewasa. Tidak heran jika kelak ia punya seorang istri yang cantik sebagaimana mendiang istri pertamanya.

...

Jongin duduk di ruang keluarga rumah besar keluarga Oh. Mungkin ia akan menginap di sini mengingat hujan cukup lebat di luar sana.

Yesung melarangnya pulang. Well, yeoja itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai putra kandungnya sendiri kalau ingat dirinya yang sudah bersahabat sejak masih kecil dengan putra bungsu keluarga Oh itu.

Yeoja itu terus bercerita. Tentang putranya yang berubah menjadi sosok seorang ayah selama Haowen dekat dengan Sehun.

Memang benar Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai anak-anak. Jongin pun tahu itu. Ia akan berkata jika anak-anak itu merepotkan. Sehun orang yang tenang, dia tak suka dengan kebisingan.

Tapi saat bersama Haowen, jiwa seorang ayah dalam diri Sehun tersalurkan sepenuhnya untuk anak itu. Seperti sebuah chemistry kata Yesung.

Chemistry...

Benar...

Chemistry antara anak dengan ayah kandungnya yang tak disadari.

"Bajunya agak kelonggaran ya?"

Jongin mengangguk. Yang ia kenakan adalah baju Sehun yang menurut Yesung sudah yang paling kecil dari yang dimiliki oleh putra bungsunya itu.

"Tak apa. Kau tampak manis dengan kemeja itu" Puji Yesung tulus. Ia hendak berkata lagi, namun panggilan Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya membuat yeoja itu pamit undur diri untuk menemui sang suami.

Maniks hitamnya tertuju pada album pernikahan keluarga yang Yesung perlihatkan padanya. Mulai dari pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Yesung, Luhan dan Xiumin, kemudian ada Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Ia mengusap lembut gambar Sehun di dalam foto itu. Sehun terlihat tampan, persis sama seperti seorang pangeran dengan tuxedo hitamnya.

Dia terlihat tak sebahagia Baekhyun di hari pernikahan mereka. Sehun tetap kalem, tidak tersenyum, tidak pula tertarik saat kamera tertuju padanya.

Apa yang namja itu pikirkan? Batin Jongin. Seharusnya Sehun bisa bahagia saat pernikahannya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Ibu memintaku untuk menemanimu di sini" Sehun tiba di ruang keluarga. Tubuhnya yang jangkung itu dibalut piyama tidur berwarna biru dongker.

Jongin menoleh. "Apa Haowen sudah tidur?"

"Sudah" sahutnya. Ia duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Jongin.

Ibu satu orang anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit gerogi saat Sehun duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu pernikahanku bersama Baekhyun"

"Aku tahu"

Namja itu mengulas senyum tampannya. "Kau tidak hadir saat itu"

"Aku sudah minta maaf" ujar Jongin."Tapi kau tidak membalas pesanku"

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf" sahutnya.

Rasanya waktu berhenti berjalan. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam keheningan yang akrab. Mata keduanya seolah saling berkata rindu ketika bibir mereka terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

Jongin bahkan selalu bertanya, sudahkah ia jujur pada hatinya? Orang keras kepala seperti dirinya terlalu sulit untuk di pahami.

Sehun tetap diam. Menatap pantulan dirinya di mata Jongin. Mata yang telah menyeretnya ke sebuah dunia yang tak berujung itu kini tengah mencoba menariknya semakin dalam.

Seharusnya Sehun sadar. Jika sejak mereka kecil, ada suatu hal yang sulit dimengerti dalam diri Jongin. Namun ketika ia mencoba untuk mengerti, ia seolah terperosok semakin dalam tanpa ada celah untuk kembali naik.

"Aku mencoba untuk melupakan segalanya" bibir tipis itu berkata-kata. "Tapi tidak bisa"

"Kita hanya seorang sahabat dan partner sex" Jongin menyahut.

Sehun menutup kedua matanya. Ia tak mau Jongin melihatnya dalam keadaan sedih dan payah.

Ia harus menjadi Oh Sehun yang kuat dan tak gentar. Oh Sehun yang pernah memukul seorang senior di SMP hanya karena membela sahabatnya yang dilecehkan.

"Kita Soulmate" Sehun berbisik pelan. "Tidakah kau ingat itu?"

Jongin menganggukan kepala.

"Kau lebih dari sekedar partner sex, Jongin"

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku?" Jongin bertanya. Tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah kungkungan Sehun yang sedikit menindihnya di atas sofa.

"Kita tak pernah memikirkan perasaan satu sama lain, Kim Jongin"

Jongin menoleh ke arah lain, ia tak mau Sehun melihatnya menitikan air mata.

"Aku pernah memikirkan perasaanmu" Jongin bercicit pelan. "Saat aku menyatakan cinta yang telah ku pendam sejak kau membelaku di kelas 1 SMP"

Sehun tersentak mendengarnya.

"Kau tertawa dan memintaku untuk berhenti bermain-main. Lalu kau pergi dan beberapa hari kemudian kau menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Apa saat itu kau memikirkan perasaanku, Oh Sehun?"

"Jongin"

"Lalu saat kau mengajak ku menonton film porno. Kau berkata jika kau penasaran bagaimana rasanya sex"

Sehun masih sangat mengingat itu. saat dimana ia dan Jongin melakukan sex untuk yang pertama kalinya di kamar Jongin di kelas 3 SMA.

"Kau tak mau melakukannya bersama Baekhyun karena kau tak mau merusak orang yang kau cintai"

Jongin terlihat tak mau berhenti untuk berbicara.

"Tapi kau juga pernah berkata padaku di libur musim panas saat kita kelas 2 SMP. Kau hanya akan melakukan sex dengan orang yang kau cintai"

Sehun bahkan sudah lupa dengan kata-katanya belasan tahun silam.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku mau melakukannya denganmu?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Karena aku berharap akulah yang kau cintai" jawabnya. "Tapi kau tidak menganggap aku seperti itu. Kita terus melakukannya. Hingga kita menjadi seorang mahasiswa di negeri orang"

"Kau butuh aku untuk hasratmu, dan aku butuh kau untuk tetap di sampingku. kau tahu apa yang selalu aku khayalkan saat kita menyatu?"

Namja tampan itu hanya diam.

"Menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengan anak-anak yang lucu. Namun saat melihatmu bersama Baekhyun, aku dipaksa untuk terbangun dari mimpi indahku bahwa kenyataannya kau bukan milikku"

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Jongin mengenai perasannya selama ini. Ia merasa bodoh, brengsek, dan bajingan.

Ia bahkan tak pernah tahu jika Jongin terlalu mengharapkan dirinya saat dimana Sehun terlalu menyukai fantasi liarnya bersama Jongin.

"Kau tersadar saat kau kehilangan aku dan Baekhyun"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Jika kau boleh mengungkapkan semua perasaanmu padaku, maka izinkan aku mengatakan semua yang ku rasakan padamu"

Jongin menatap maniks obsidian namja yang tengah mengukungnya di bawah tubuh tegapnya itu.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku" Sehun membuka suara dan mulai bercerita.

"Jantungku berdegup cepat saat melihat dirimu. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan itu dengan lelucon yang mungkin saja telah menyakitimu"

Ada jeda dalam kalimatnya itu.

"Aku pergi kencan dengan Baekhyun karena tantangan dari teman-temanku. Aku tahu aku bodoh, aku hanya mencoba menghindari ejekan mereka yang mengatakan jika Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin berpacaran"

Oh Sehun yang dulu adalah anak tenar. Sementara Kim Jongin-sahabatnya, hanya anak yang selalu dibully karena tingkahnya yang aneh. Ia selalu menceritakan keinginannya untuk memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Tidak seperti keluarganya, dimana ayahnya harus bercerai dengan ibunya dan mati tertembak oleh perampok 2 tahun setelah sidang perceraian itu.

"Tapi kau tetap bertahan di sampingku. Kau selalu memberikan banyak saran untuk hubungan kami. Hingga aku berpikir, apa pernyataanmu itu hanya omong kosong? Kau pergi dengan Choi Minho, dan membuatku memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi pacar Baekhyun"

Sehun menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali. "Di kelas tiga SMA, kita melakukannya. Aku berbohong padamu karena aku memang ingin melakukannya denganmu"

"Kau seperti candu bagiku. Membuatku semakin mabuk akan pesonamu. Aku pernah berpikir, Apakah hanya aku atau memang ada yang lain" ujarnya. "Aku tak bisa bermain-main dengan suatu hubungan. Aku merasa sangat brengsek hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memilih Baekhyun"

"Aku memilihnya karena aku merasa bersalah telah menghianatinya. Tapi setiap ada dua opsi, kita memang harus memilih satu"

Keheningan melanda mereka sejenak.

"Dan saat kau mengungkit hubungan kita, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain We Better Be Soulmate. Karena aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah terlupakan seumur hidupku"

Sehun tertawa ada nada sedih di dalam tawanya.

"Tapi saat itu kau pergi, dan tak mau mendengarkan perkatakaanku" ujarnya. "Pada akhirnya Baekhyun curiga bahwa ada hubungan yang lebih diantara kita. Dia marah, dia mengendarai mobil di tengah hujan dalam kemarahan di hatinya. saat itulah kecelakaan merenggut nyawanya"

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Sehun juga menahan diri selama ini seperti dirinya.

"Setiap hari aku merenung tentang siapa yang aku cintai" Sehun menatap Jongin begitu dalam. "Bertahun-tahun terlewati dan aku dapatkan jawabannya"

Ia usap lembut pipi Jongin.

"Kau datang kembali dengan seorang anak berwajah tampan yang begitu familiar dimata keluargaku"

"Sehun"

Namja itu meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jongin.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya" Sehun berkata.

"Is it right? He's my son?"

Jongin hendak menjawab, namun Sehun membungkam bibir plum itu dan bibirnya. Ia hendak memberontak, namun tiba-tiba saja petir menggelegar dan listrik padam.

.

.

.

Malam dimana mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Sehun tak lagi menunjukan batang hidungnya di hadapan Jongin. Ia pernah bertemu bibi Yesung saat yeoja cantik itu mengunjungi rumah ibunya. Yeoja itu berkata jika Sehun jadi semakin sibuk menyiapkan berbagai macam hal demi karirnya di kedokteran.

Ia juga bertanya, mengapa Jongin jarang sekali mengunjungi rumah? Apakah ia dan Sehun baik-baik saja? Tentu saja Jongin akan menjawab jika mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya kesibukan mereka yang membuat keduanya jarang bertemu.

1 minggu yang lalu Jongin resign dari pekerjaannya. Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya pada sang buah hati. Namja manis itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah minimarket.

Ia jadi punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus putra kecilnya itu. Haowen kecil sangat senang melihat mommy-nya selalu membuatkan dirinya sarapan dan makan siang untuk di sekolah.

"Daniel akan kemari?" Haowen terlihat senang saat mendengar mommy-nya bercerita perihal niat balita Hong itu berlibur ke Seoul.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa mama Kyung ikut juga?"

"Tentu saja, baby" jawabnya. "Tapi Daniel masih belum bisa bermain hide and seek dulu kata mama Kyung"

Haowen menatap sang ibu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi kemudian ia berjanji akan menjadi kakak yang baik selama Daniel di Seoul.

Ting..Tong..

"Hao, bisa tolong bukakan pintu, baby?"

Haowen yang sedang menonton acara kartun favoritnya di hari Sabtu pun segera berjalan ke arah pintu. Wajahnya sumringah, karena ia berharap itu Daddy Hunnie-nya yang hendak mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Cklek..

"Hey, Haowen"

Wajahnya cemberut saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuket bunga yang pastinya akan diberikan untuk mommy-nya.

Haowen tidak membenci Daddy Yeolie. Biar bagaimana pun ia pernah diasuh oleh daddy Yeolie sebelum ia mengenal daddy Hunnie. Ia hanya tidak suka saat melihat daddy Yeolie bermesraan dengan mommy-nya. Entah kenapa ia malah lebih suka menyandingkan mommy dengan Daddy Hunnie dibandingkan Daddy Yeolie.

"Siapa yang datang, Baby?" Jongin berseru.

Haowen menjadi acuh dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. Jongin melihat ke arah pintu dimana Chanyeol terlihat tengah menutup pintu apartmentnya.

Namja manis itu menghela napas pelan. Entah kenapa putranya jadi seperti ini pada Chanyeol. Awal mulanya hanya sedikit menjauh. Namun jadi benar-benar bersikap cuek pada orang lain. Mirip sekali dengan sikap Oh Sehun saat namja itu berhadapan dengan orang yang ia benci.

Ia dan Chanyeol pernah membicarakan ini. Namun keduanya hanya berpikir jika Haowen sudah agak dewasa dan membutuhkan waktu luangnya sendiri.

Tapi ketika Sehun menceritakan pem-bully'an yang diterima Haowen di sekolah membuatnya berpikir jika hal itulah yang telah merubah psikis putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Hey, Haowen"

Haowen menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan Lego yang daddy berikan? Kau suka?"

"Iya, terimakasih, dad"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Meskipun dalam hati ia merindukan kemanjaan Haowen padanya.

"Apa kau ingin daddy berikan mainan lagi?"

"Tidak, dad" jawabnya. "Aku sudah besar"

Jongin tiba dengan sebuah nampan. Haowen memperhatikan kesibukan mommy-nya menata secangkir kopi dan beberapa camilan di atas meja.

Nyanyian Ending kartun favoritnya sudah habis. Haowen pun berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Maafkan Haowen, hyung. Dia hanya merasa sedikit trauma paska pembully'an itu"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Aku hanya merasa Haowen tidak menyukai kedatanganku kemari"

Jongin lantas tertawa. "Tidak,Haowen sama sekali tidak membencimu, hyung"

"Oh, Jongin"

"Iya?"

"Kyungsoo katanya akan datang ya kemari"

"Iyaa..Dia hanya menjadi dokter pengasuh untuk Daniel selama Hong Jisoo mengurus perusahaannya"

"Hong Jisoo?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Dia pamannya Daniel. Kau ingatkan? Orang yang naksir Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

.

Oh Ziyu...

Putra kecil sulung Oh dan istrinya yang cantik dan bertubuh mungil.

Namanya Kim Minseok-berganti Oh setelah ia menikahi Oh Luhan, dokter spesialis kandungan yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di Beijing.

Ziyu berusia 4 tahunan. Lahir setelah 2 tahun pernikahan kedua orangtuanya berlangsung. Anak itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan dengan pipi gembil turunan sang ibu.

"Nenek"

Yesung memeluk cucunya dengan penuh kerinduan. Ia kecupi wajah Ziyu yang harum bedak bayi yang selalu dibubuhkan sang ibu di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan suami istri muda itu untuk masuk. Perjalanan Beijing ke Seoul itu memang lumayan memakan waktu yang tak sedikit.

"Sudah berapa bulan sih?" Tanya Yesung, seraya mengusap perut Minseok yang sudah mulai membuncit.

"4 bulan, bu"

Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Wah, tak sabar menyambut cucu ketiga"

"Cucu ketiga?" Luhan membeo.

Sang ibu menunjukan foto Haowen dan Sehun di ponselnya.

"Itu siapa, bu? kok mirip Sehun" Tanya Luhan.

Yesung terkikik pelan. "Dia anak adikmu" Dia berkata ngawur.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini Sehun menghamili anak orang? Wah, brengsek sekali si tembok berjalan itu"

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia anaknya Jongin, tapi lengket sekali dengan Sehun" Jelas sang ibu.

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap curiga. "Aku kok malah merasa Sehun itu ayahnya ya"

Yesung terdiam-berpikir. Mengapa firasatnya juga berkata sama ya? Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan Sehun dan Jongin? Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu pun berkata jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ayahmu suka sekali sup ayam gingseng" Celetuk Jaejoong sembari mengaduk-aduk masakannya untuk makan malam nanti.

"Ayah?"

Jaejoong terdiam, dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya dengan membahasakan Yunho ayah di depan putranya itu. Seolah Jongin sudah bisa menerima jika sekarang Yunho adalah ayahnya.

"Ah, maksud ibu-"

"Ku rasa dia akan suka sekali ayam gingseng buatan ibu" Jongin menyahut. Ia tersenyum tulus. Meskipun sebenarnya ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika ibunya menikahi seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum. Ia tahu jika Jongin hanya mencoba untuk menerima-dan belum sepenuhnya putra tunggalnya itu menerima suami barunya.

"Apa kau akan menginap?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ia harap Jongin mau menginap di rumah masa kecilnya dan membiarkan Haowen berada di rumah ini-karena Jaejoong yang amat sangat merindukan cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Jika Haowen mau menginap aku akan menginap"

"Oh, apa ibu perlu merapihkan kamarmu?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, bu" tolaknya. "Aku dan Haowen bisa beres-beres bersama"

...

From : Jongin Kim

Haowen merengek ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau benar-benar sibuk? Jika iya juga tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali.

Sehun hanya membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Jongin padanya tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya.

Ia hanya mencoba mengikhlaskan apa yang ia rasakan pada namja itu. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk memaksakan kehendaknya seperti dulu. Dimana ia selalu melakukan apa yang ia sukai tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

32 tahun usianya, ia sadar jika ia sudah tidak muda lagi. Ia sudah pernah gagal berumah tangga dan kehilangan sosok-sosok penting dalam hidupnya.

Terutama sosok namja berwajah manis dengan kulit tannya yang selalu berkilau di terpa sinar matahari bagaikan nektar. Semua senyum dan tawa renyah Jongin masih saja terngiang dalam kepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

Ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara Jongin hidup selama di Paris. Selama ia kuliah di sana, bekerja part time, dan mengasuh seorang bayi tanpa seorang kekasih.

Kau brengsek sekali, Oh Sehun! Ia merutuk. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan bertanggung jawab. Namun itu sama sekali tak mudah baginya, mengingat Jongin yang tampak tidak mempedulikan semua sikapnya terhadap putra kecil mereka. Bahkan Jongin sempat meminta agar Sehun tutup mulut selama namja itu masih ingin bertemu dengan Haowen-yang notabene adalah putra kandungnya sendiri.

Alasan mengapa ia sedikit menjauh, karena ia sadar betul posisinya di mata Jongin. Apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan namja bernama Park Chanyeol yang waktu itu memperlakukan Jongin dengan sangat gentle dan bertanggung jawab.

Sehun pikir, Jongin akan merasa sangat bahagia jika ia bersama Chanyeol. Apa dia harus berjuang sekarang? Berjuang untuk apa? Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan secara hipotesis mengenai hubungan yang nyata diantara mereka. Baginya, yang terpenting adalah Haowen. Sehun akan merasa bersyukur sekali bila kelak Jongin menikah, ia masih diperbolehkan bertemu dengan putranya.

Cklek..

"Daddy~"

Matanya terbelakak saat mendapati Haowen masih mengenakan seragam sekolah berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Hao" Ia memangku tubuh Haowen dan bertanya dengan siapa bocah itu kemari.

Haowen dengan santai menjawab jika ia naik taxi sendirian dari sekolahnya.

Sehun segera mendial nomor Jongin. Ia tidak akan mengganggu Jongin dengan menghubunginya, tapi ini soal Haowen. Jongin harus tahu jika putra mereka ada bersama Sehun.

'Hallo'

"Hallo, Jongin"

Suara Jongin terdengar serak.

"Haowen ada di klinikku. Kau bisa menjemputnya di sini"

'Oh, Sehun..Apa kau-'

*Pip.

Sehun tak membiarkan Jongin berbicara banyak. Karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sulit melupakan masa lalu mereka.

.

.

.

.

*Skip Time*

"Dia tak bisa menjemput kalian di sini" Chanyeol berkata saat melihat wajah bingung Kyungsoo maupun Jisoo.

Kyungsoo ber oh pelan. Ia mendorong kursi roda Daniel yang terlihat agak kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjang mereka.

"Ku dengar ia Resign dari Agency ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak berbicara lagi, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Jisoo dan Daniel. Mereka nampak seperti keluarga kecil.

Walau kenyataannya Jisoo 4 tahun lebih muda dari Kyungsoo. Jisoo tampak bisa menyeimbangi namja berperawakan mungil itu. Wajah Kyungsoo yang manis sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan usia 33 tahun.

"Mama Kyung, apa nanti kita akan ke Namsan Towel?" Suara cadel Daniel bertanya.

Mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil, dengan Kyungsoo yang memangku Daniel di jok depan. Sementara Jisoo, ia nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal Chanyeol, jadi ia lebih memilih diam seolah tak ada di sana.

"Coba tanya papamu!" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Daniel.

Daniel menoleh ke arah sang paman di jok belakang. "Papa"

"Hm?"

"Apa kita akan pelgi ke Namsan Towel?"

"Kita akan pergi setelah kau beristirahat yang cukup" jawabnya. Ia usap sayang rambut Daniel.

Ada yang berbeda. Chanyeol merasa ada yang lain dalam diri Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu terlihat lebih ceria bersama orang-orang Hong ini dibandingkan saat bersama dirinya.

"Ekhem" Chanyeol berdehem pelan.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia jadi tidak enak hati telah menganggurkan namja tampan di sampingnya itu.

Awalnya ia meminta Jongin untuk menjemputnya. Tapi Jongin harus mengurus masalah penting dan jadilah Chanyeol yang menjemput mereka di bandara.

Kyungsoo tidak menyuruh Chanyeol karena ia tahu Jisoo tidak akrab dengan Chanyeol. dan kedua, sejak kejadian Chanyeol yang mencibirnya bahwa ia tak tahu tentang cinta membuat Kyungsoo enggan berada di dekat Chanyeol dalam waktu yang lama.

Ia bisa saja menelpon taxi. Tapi Chanyeol sudah menjemputnya dan ia tidak mau membuat namja itu kecewa akan tingkahnya yang memperlihatkan jika ia benar-benar ingin menjauhi namja Park itu.

"Mau ku antar ke rumah Jongin?"

"Antar ke apartmentku saja,Yeol. Aku ingin Daniel istirahat dulu di sana. Jisoo juga tampak lelah" jawab Kyungsoo.

Hey, Kyungsoo! Mengapa kau bisa peduli pada orang lain? Sementara denganku saja tidak begitu, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kalian akan tinggal di apartmentmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Jisoo tadinya ingin memesan kamar, tapi aku melarangnya. buat apa? hanya buang-buang uang saja. Aku kan punya apartment di sini"

"Oh"

"Jisoo, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sedikit"

"Well, kita bisa makan pasta nanti"

.

.

.

.

END For This Chapter

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Cuma sekedar koreksian typos yg udah Joy buat ya:

Chapter 1 : Sehun dan Jongin bercinta pas waktu kuliah (False/Typo)

True : Mereka enaena itu pertama kali pas SMA kelas 3. (sempat di koreksi, tapi gataunya malah gak ke save. Mau di rombak lagi, magerlaah)

Chapter 1 : Kyungsoo dokter kandungan (False/Typo)

True: Dia dokter spesialis anak. yg dokter kandungan itu keluarganya. (Ini juga sempat di rombak, tapi kayaknya lupa ngesave)

Usia Daniel 3 atau 4 tahun? Anggap aja 3,5 tahun aja ya..

oh..yang kalimat : Detik berganti menit and bla..bla..bla di chapter sebelumnya itu perumpaan kata ya, bukan alur yg berubah jadi 6 tahun kemudian. Alurnya tetap di tempat..Dimana Jongin dan Haowen masih beberapa bulan di Seoul.

(Maaf ya, Joy manusia biasa..gak luput dari kesalahan, huehehehe)


	5. Chapter 5

Pernikahan Kim Jaejoong dengan seorang politikus ternama, Jung Yunho. Adalah suatu pernikahan yang paling sering digosipkan di perumahan dimana ia tinggal.

Seorang janda 51 tahun dengan seorang politikus muda, 44 tahun. Banyak orang yang menganggap Jaejoong maniak pria muda atau janda genit yang berlagak seperti seorang anak perawan masa kini.

Hal ini membuat Jaejoong malu, dan memutuskan untuk ikut pindah ke Ulsan dengan suami barunya. Ia pikir juga sudah seharusnya ia angkat kaki dari rumah peninggalan suaminya ini setelah ia menikah lagi dengan namja Jung itu.

Jongin awalnya tidak setuju. Ia meminta agar ibunya tidak mendengarkan apa kata orang lain. Namun Jaejoong keukeh pada pendiriannya dan memberikan sedikit pengertian pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Huft...

Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika Jaejoong bilang Tidak, ya, Tidak! Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat keputusannya lagi. Jongin pun kini tahu darimana ia dapatkan sifat keras kepalanya ini.

Sekarang sudah 3 hari dia tinggal di rumah masa kecilnya bersama Haowen dan bibi Lee. Seorang asisten rumah tangga yang sudah dipekerjakan ibunya 5 tahun lalu.

Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi terus memikirkan Sehun yang sedikit memberikan jarak diantara mereka.

Seharusnya Jongin senangkan? Seharusnya begitu! Tetapi nyatanya tidak! Jongin malah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka jika terus-terusan seperti ini.

Ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Tidak mungkin itu Haowen, karena anak itu sedang menginap di apartment Kyungsoo.

Cklek..

"Oh" Matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok Sehun yang dibalut pakaian kasualnya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanyanya, mencoba ramah.

Sehun hanya diam, memasang ekpresi datar seolah tak berminat untuk berbicara dengan namja di hadapannya itu.

"Aku ingin mengajak Haowen ke Toko Buku" Sehun berkata.

Jongin mengulum senyum manis. lalu berkata jika Haowen sedang menginap di apartment sahabatnya.

"Sehun" panggilnya.

Sehun baru saja akan pergi dari sana. Ia berbalik dan menatap ke arah Jongin.

"Hm"

"Bibi Yesung bilang kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

"Ya"

Jongin jadi merasa canggung. Jadi apa hubungan mereka kali ini?

"Bisa minta tolong?" Tanya Jongin. Ia berharap Sehun menjawab Bisa. Dan mereka bisa kembali berbicara tanpa kecanggungan seperti ini.

"Tolong apa?"

Ibu muda itu tersenyum tipis. "Antar aku menjemput Haowen"

"Baiklah" katanya.

Sehun melirik arloji di tangan. Pura-pura saja, padahal ia hanya tak mau Jongin terus menatapnya seperti itu. "Nanti malam saja" sahutnya. "Ada yang harus ku selesaikan hari ini"

Tadi Sehun bilang mau mengajak Haowen jalan-jalan. Kok jadi sok sibuk begini?

"Tapi sehun, tadi kau bilang-"

Jongin mengerti. Sehun hanya mencoba menjaga jarak darinya dengan cara seperti ini. "Kau pasti sangat sibuk ya" Jongin bergumam.

.

.

.

.

Di apartment Kyungsoo, kebetulan hanya ada Haowen dan Daniel di sana. Mereka berdua terus bermain kejar-kejaran tanpa merasa lelah sama sekali.

"Aku akan pergi ke Daegu nanti siang, hyung" ujar Jisoo. si pengusaha muda yang menyewa Kyungsoo untuk menjadi dokter muda keponakannya.

Kyungsoo yang tengah menuang jus ke dalam gelas bermotif pororo menoleh ke arah Jisoo. "Hari ini? Sudah siap-siap?"

Jisoo mengangguk pelan.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Kyungsoo mencoba menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah. Hyung bisa lelah nanti" sahutnya, diiringi tawa.

"Oh, Jisoo" Kyungsoo sebut nama itu. "Apa kau bisa membelikan stok susu untuk Daniel?"

"Sudah habis ya?" Tanya Jisoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Namja yang lebih muda pun beranjak dari kursi. "Sekarang saja, deh" Jisoo berkata. Ia hendak melangkah, namun suara Daniel yang memanggil nama Haowen membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar anak-anak.

Daniel berlari menghindari Haowen yang memakai topeng labu di wajahnya. Anak kecil itu tertawa-tawa dengan peluh di wajahnya.

"Papa" Daniel memanggil sang paman.

"Hey, baby" Namja itu pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Daniel ketika anak itu sudah tiba di depannya.

Haowen berhenti berlari dan melepas topeng labunya. Ia meminum jus yang diberikan Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Papa akan pergi ke Minimarket. Apa kalian mau ikut?" Ajak Jisoo.

Kedua anak itu berseru, semangat sekali. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, ia usap kepala Haowen dengan lembut. "Kau yakin? Tidak repotkah?" tanyanya.

Jisoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok, Hyung" jawabnya. "Hyung tenang saja"

"Apa mama Kyung akan ikut?" Tanya Haowen.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" Daniel menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan melasnya.

"Karena mama harus memasak makan siang untuk kalian"

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap putra bungsunya dengan tatapan kesal.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sehun tidak mau menjawab jujur pertanyaannya.

"Sehun, ayo jawab pertanyaan ibu!" serunya.

Ia tetap mengikuti langkah si bungsu. Begitu menuntut jawaban dari bibir tipis itu. Sehun harus menjawab pertanyaannya, supaya Yesung bisa tahu apa yang terjadi dan berhenti berprasangka.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Jongin?"

"Ibu" Sehun berhenti, berbalik menatap sang ibu. "Seperti yang ibu tahu. Kami ini hanya berteman sejak kecil"

Bohong!

Sehun berbohong dan sebagai seorang ibu,Yesung tahu hal itu.

"Kau tak seharusnya berbohong! Aku ibumu"

Namja tampan itu menarik napas berat. Adakah yang bisa membaca semua gerak-geriknya selain Tuhan dan yeoja yang telah melahirkan dia ini?

"Lalu apa yang ibu harapkan dariku? Kejujuran?"

Yesung terdiam, nampak putranya terlihat lelah dan frustasi. Ia tahu jika ini bukan soal karir kedokteran Sehun yang sangat didambakan oleh putranya sejak ia masih sangat kecil.

"Jika ibu berprasangka ada sesuatu diantara aku dan Jongin. Anggap semua itu benar" ujar Sehun.

Ternyata benar semua praduga Yesung selama ini. Ada sesuatu diantara putranya dan Kim Jongin yang lebih dari persahabatan.

"Jadi benar" Yesung bergumam. Hatinya kecewa mendengar pengakuan itu dari putranya.

Plak

Ia layangkan satu tamparan di pipi Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan.

"Oh Sehun, Ibu sama sekali tak menyangka hal ini" Ia berkata lirih.

"Ibu"

"Kau..Kau brengsek sekali hingga membiarkannya menghadapi semua ini seorang diri" Yeoja itu memegang dadanya yang sesak.

"breath mom, breath!" Sehun meraih tubuh sang ibu yang lemas dan mencoba mengambil napas. Wajahnya terlihat kalut, Sehun pun berteriak memanggil ayah dan kakaknya agar membantunya menolong sang ibu.

...

Jongin melangkah terburu-buru ketika Luhan hyung menelponnya dan mengatakan keadaan bibi Yesung yang masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung.

Kepanikan nampak jelas di wajahnya, hingga ia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berlari mencoba untuk mengejarnya.

Setibanya di sana. Ia melihat beberapa keluarga Oh tampak kalut dan cemas. Apalagi saat matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah Sehun, dimana namja itu tengah duduk termenung dengan wajah yang gundah gulana.

"Paman"

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Bagaimana keadaan bibi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dia sudah ditangani" jawabnya. "Kau tenang saja, ya" Kyuhyun bertingkah baik-baik saja, berusaha menyembunyikan kekalutannya.

...

Semilir angin malam bertiup lembut menerpa wajah Jongin. Membuatnya menutup kedua mata merasakan kelembutan belaian itu.

"Ibu sudah tahu"

Suara husky seorang namja membuatnya membuka kembali kedua matanya.

Dalam keheningan ia menatap Oh Sehun yang tengah duduk di samping kanannya.

Taman rumah sakit..

Dimana mereka duduk berdua, dan tak ada siapapun selain merekadi sana. Taman ini akan ramai di siang hari, maupun sore hari. Tapi tidak di malam hari.

"Apa itu yang membuat bibi Yesung masuk rumah sakit?" Jongin bertanya, pelan-pelan.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Tak usah dijawab! Jongin pun juga sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Aku minta maaf" Jongin berucap pelan.

"Jangan meminta maaf atas apa yang bukan kesalahanmu, Jongin" Sehun menyahut. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Jongin. Ada kehampaan di sana.

"Kau hanya akan membuatku terlihat semakin brengsek untuk seorang ayah dari putramu" lanjutnya.

Jongin menelan ludah gugup. Mengapa mereka jadi seperti ini? Ketika dimana ia yang selalu bersembunyi, dan Sehun yang selalu berlari saat menghadapi masalah pelik seperti ini. Mau jadi apa hubungan mereka untuk ke depannya nanti?

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana, Sehun?" Jongin bertanya, suaranya begitu lirih.

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Ia mencoba untuk menjadi seorang pria sejati yang tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya lagi. Ia mau Jongin bahagia dengan seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia" jawabnya. Ia sentuh lembut tangan kanan Jongin. "Kau hidup bahagia dengan pilihanmu"

Tetapi Jongin malah berpikir seperti ini: Apa ia akan bahagia dengan semua kesempatan yang ada di depan matanya? Bersama Chanyeol mungkin? Dia selalu ingin memiliki seorang namja yang mencintai dirinya dan kelak memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Seperti mimpinya sewaktu kanak-kanak.

Sehun berpikir bahwa harus ada seorang namja hebat yang bisa membahagiakan Jongin dan putra kecil mereka di depan sana. Tak mungkin rasanya Jongin terus hidup menjadi seorang single parent mengingat usianya yang kini sudah 32 tahun.

"Kenapa kita jadi seperti ini?" Jongin bertanya. Lelehan air mata membasahi pipinya.

Tak ada alasan lagi untuk menjadi seorang yang keras kepala dan bertingkah seolah ia tidak membutuhkan orang lain di sampingnya.

"Haowen anak kita, Sehun" Akhirnya kalimat yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu keluar dari bibir plum Jongin.

Namja tampan itu mengangguk. Dia juga sudah tahu hal ini. Tapi yang paling penting sekarang adalah Jongin dan Haowen hidup bahagia setelah 6 tahun Jongin hidup dalam penderitaan yang tak terbayang bagaimana rasanya di kepala Sehun.

"Park Chanyeol orang yang baik dan sangat menyayangi Haowen" ujar Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun?

"Haowen membutuhkan kita, Sehun. Tidak dengan yang lain"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Haowen butuh kita. Tapi coba tanya hatimu, apa kau membutuhkan aku?"

Deg...

Jongin langsung terdiam.

Benar..

Apa dia membutuhkan Sehun? Selama ini ia hidup seorang diri mengasuh Haowen. Dan ia menunjukan jika ia mampu membesarkan Haowen tanpa figur seorang suami ataupun kekasih.

"Hatiku sama seperti hatimu, Sehun" sahutnya. "Apa yang dia inginkan juga sama seperti apa yang hatimu inginkan"

Kode..

seperti apapun bibir mereka mengatakannya. Sehun tetap mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Jongin. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

.

.

Chanyeol tahu jika tak seharusnya ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan Jongin dan namja Oh itu, yang kedengarannya sangat penting dan hanya keduanya saja yang boleh tahu.

Telinganya malam itu seolah terus terpasang tanpa melewatkan satu patah kata pun dari bibir keduanya. Bisa ia lihat sendiri jika ada sesuatu yang lebih diantara mereka. Suatu perasaan yang amat sulit untuk diungkapkan di hadapan satu sama lain.

Ada secerca harapan di mata Jongin ketika ia mengatakan jika mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia mereka terus-menerus. Haowen akan tumbuh besar dan pasti akan mencari siapa ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Kemarin malam Jongin menelponnya, dan meminta ia untuk menjaga Haowen karena malam itu Bibi Yesung harus masuk rumah sakit. Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak menolak. Ia suka anak-anak, dan tidak akan pernah keberatan sekalipun Haowen dan Daniel membuat apartmentnya seperti kapal pecah.

Jisoo sedang pergi ke Daegu untuk menemui rekan bisnisnya di sana. Ia baru akan pulang besok. Jadi di apartment itu hanya ada Kyungsoo dan kedua anak-anak angkatnya yang kini masih terbuai di alam mimpi.

"Kau berkunjung terlalu pagi" Kyungsoo tiba dengan sebuah nampan berisikan teh hangat dan roti kering rasa bawang yang Jisoo beli kemarin siang.

Chanyeol bisa melihat namja itu berjalan dari arah dapur. Ruang tengah dan Dapur hanya terpisah beberapa meter tanpa ada skat dinding yang memisahkan.

"Maaf ya, jika aku mengganggumu" kata Chanyeol. Ia membantu Kyungsoo meletakan nampan di atas meja.

Bukan begitu maksud Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, Tumben sekali Chanyeol mau mengunjungi apartmentnya seorang diri, di pagi hari pula.

"Tidak kok" Kyungsoo menyahut. Satu senyum tipis tampak di wajah gembilnya. "Kau pasti mau menjemput, Haowen kan"

Selama Kyungsoo di Seoul, alasan Chanyeol mau mengunjunginya itu karena Haowen, mengingat Namja Park itu yang sudah lama menyukai Jongin.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengunjungimu ya?" Tanya Chanyeol, sambil menggigit roti kering di tangannya.

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Apa Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh? Tapi dalam hati Kyungsoo berkata pada dirinya sendiri, jika semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukan jika Chanyeol mulai memberikan perhatian lebih padanya.

"Aku tahu itu hanya formalitas" Kyungsoo menyahut. "Katakan saja sejujurnya apa yang hendak kau katakan hari ini"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, yang kini menatap sendu tanpa fokus yang jelas. Ada sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan. Sesuatu yang lagi-lagi membuat orang-orang kesulitan untuk memahami bungsu keluarga Do itu.

"Oh Sehun ayah kandung Haowen" Ujar Chanyeol.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo menyipit sebentar, lalu kembali seperti semula. "Aku sudah tahu" sahutnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat kalem.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kecewa sekali rasanya saat orang yang sudah ia anggap sahabat dan orang yang ia cintai menyembunyikan rahasia darinya. Dan ia yakin sudah cukup lama Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyembunyikan hal ini darinya.

"Memangnya apa yang hendak kau lakukan jika Jongin bercerita padamu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. "Apa jika kau tahu kau akan tetap tidur dengannya?"

Kyungsoo tahu, jika Chanyeol akan melakukan banyak pengorbanan untuk orang-orang yang ia cintai. Tetapi fokusnya yang berlebihan cenderung membuat Chanyeol melupakan hal-hal kecil di dekatnya. Seperti Kyungsoo contohnya.

"Kau sekarang sudah tahu" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Chanyeol. Karena memang hanya ada satu sofa besar di ruang tengah. "Dan sudah seharusnya kau melupakan perasaanmu"

"Atas dasar apa?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanya. Dia mulai tidak suka jika ada orang yang meminta dirinya untuk menyerah pada seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Karena Jongin tidak memilih dirimu" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Flashbacknya adalah ketika mereka duduk di kelas satu SMU. Saat itu Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada seorang namja, dan rela melakukan apa saja demi namja itu. Tetapi takdir berkata lain, namja yang dicintai Chanyeol lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan dirinya. Kyungsoo selalu tahu semua kisah cinta Chanyeol, karena dia memang selalu ada di dekat Chanyeol, suka maupun duka.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu" Chanyeol mencibir. Bahkan ia berpikir jika Kyungsoo tak pernah memberikan support padanya saat ia jatuh cinta. Malahan Kyungsoo akan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera move on ketika orang yang Chanyeol sukai telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Itu kenyataan, Yeol" kata Kyungsoo. "Masih ada orang yang akan mencintai dirimu"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Daripada kau mengurusi hidupku, lebih baik kau urus dirimu sendiri! Cepat menikah dan buat kedua orangtuamu bahagia"

Kyungsoo menundukan kepala dalam-dalam. Berusaha menyembunyikan airmata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Benar, Chanyeol memang benar. Sudah saatnya ia menikah dan berhenti berharap pada sesuatu yang mustahil ia dapatkan.

"Kau tak pernah bisa mengerti cinta, Kyungsoo" Chanyeol berkata.

Kyungsoo mendongak. Wajahnya yang sembab sempat membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah angkuh itu terlihat lemah. Baru kali ini pula ia melihat tetes air mata membasahi wajahnya. Mata yang selalu berkilat tak terkalahkan itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan rapuh dan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

"Kyungsoo, aku-"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Kau benar"

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud-"

"Kau benar, Yeol" Kyungsoo berkata. "Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti apa itu cinta"

Namja mungil itu bangkit dan berkata. "Tapi aku selalu mencoba mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh orang yang ku cintai"

Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya keheranan. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak peduli jika ia membanting pintu kamarnya terlalu keras, dan membuat namja Park itu merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak mengungkit hal seperti ini lagi.

Ia menarik napas pelan. Kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartment Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari Haowen kecil melihatnya dalam keheningan.

Tangan mungil itu terkepal. Jadi apa yang ia rasakan selama ini benar jika Sehun adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Pantas saja ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika bersama Sehun. Namun kenapa? Kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak terikat pernikahan seperti orangtua anak-anak yang lain? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy"

Sehun yang tengah sibuk mengemudi menoleh.

Hari ini dialah yang bertugas mengantar jemput putra semata wayangnya, mengingat Jongin yang harus membantu Minseok hyung dan Luhan hyung mengurus ibunya yang tengah di rawat di rumah sakit.

"Apa daddy mencintai mommy?" Tanya Haowen. Langsung pada intinya.

Sehun terdiam, apa Haowen sudah tahu hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya? Tapi darimana? Apa mungkin Jongin?

Namun itu tidaklah penting. Biarkan saja Haowen tahu jika sebenarnya Sehun adalah ayah kandungnya. Tak masalah dari siapa dan darimana Haowen tahu fakta tersebut.

"Daddy" putra tampannya itu mulai memaksa.

"Haowen mau daddy menjawab apa?" Tanya Sehun, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Haowen mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Haowen ingin daddy bilang daddy cinta sama mommy. Haowen ingin daddy dan mommy. Bukan Daddy Yeol dan mommy"

Lampu merah menyala, dan mobil pun berhenti. Sehun menoleh ke arah Haowen dan mengacak pelan rambut hitam anak lelakinya itu.

"Daddy cinta mommy" ujar Sehun. Akhirnya bibirnya mengaku.

Haowen terlihat senang. Ia bahkan bersorak dan meminta daddynya untuk berjuang mendapatkan hati mommynya kembali.

...

Di rumah sakit, Jongin tampak telaten merawat Yesung. Ia harus membantu Minseok merawat ibu mertuanya itu, mengingat usia kandungan Minseok yang sudah memasuki usia 4 bulan.

Yeoja itu hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang terus berbicara tentang apa saja yang harus di makan dan apa saja yang tidak boleh dimakan selama yeoja itu belum pulih total.

"Jongin, aku kenyang" kata Yesung.

Jongin berhenti menyuapkan bubur oat di tangannya. Ia letakan mangkuk itu di atas nakas. "Baiklah..Kalau begitu sekarang bibi harus minum obat"

"Apa harus?" Bibi Yesung bertanya. Obat yang pahit dan Yesung tidak suka.

"Tentu saja" Jongin berkata. "Kalau tidak minum, bibi tidak akan sembuh"

Bibi Yesung terkekeh pelan. Jongin terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang merawat anaknya yang tengah sakit.

"Kau cerewet seperti Sehun" ujar bibi Yesung.

Jongin hanya diam. dalam hati ia jadi teringat pembicaraannya bersama Sehun beberapa malam yang lalu. Ia dan Sehun sepakat memberikan waktu satu sama lain untuk memikirkan hal terbaik bagi mereka ke depannya nanti.

Apakah memang harus bersama? Atau memang harus berada di jalan masing-masing. Terkesan plin-plan, tetapi Jongin sendiri pun juga tidak mau mengambil langkah terburu-buru untuk berkata 'Ya Sehun, aku bersedia menjadi istrimu'. Sementara hatinya pun (jujur) masih terluka dan belum sepenuhnya terobati.

Dengan keberadaan Haowen di antara mereka. Mungkin telah membawa kebahagian tersendiri baik bagi Sehun maupun Jongin.

"Apa Jaejoong masih di Hongkong?" Tanya Yesung, setelah meminum semua obatnya.

Jongin menganggukan kepala. Ia menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari ibunya karena tak bisa menjenguk Yesung di Seoul.

Bibi Yesung tersenyum simpul. Ia bilang, tak apa selama Jongin masih menyempatkan waktu untuk menjenguknya. Bahkan Bibi Yesung senang sekali saat Jongin bersedia membantu Luhan dan Minseok, merawat dirinya yang sakit-sakitan itu.

"Jongin"

Jongin yang tengah menyelimuti tubuh bibi Yesung ber-hm pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian" Ujar Yesung, ia merasa bersalah sekali jika membayangkan bagaimana Jongin harus merawat Haowen seorang diri.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Putraku sangat brengsek sekali" katanya lagi.

Namja manis itu menggeleng. "Bibi jangan memikirkan apapun yang bisa membuat bibi down" sahutnya. "Aku tak mau bibi sakit karena memikirkan kami"

Bibi Yesung menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Kau terlalu baik, Jongin" ada jeda pada kalimat itu. "Aku merasa malu dengan kenyataan bahwa putraku sendiri yang brengsek"

"Kami masih terlalu muda saat itu, bibi" Jongin tersenyum, berusaha untuk melupakan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Seharusnya aku tahu jika ada sesuatu di antara kalian yang lebih dari persahabatan"

Ya..Seharusnya..

"Apa kau mencintai putraku, Jongin?" Tanya Yesung.

Jongin terdiam..

Yesung menatapnya penuh harap. Dia sangat berharap Jongin mencintai Sehun.

"Dia sahabatku, bi" Jongin berkata.

Memangnya ada apa dengan persahabatan? Jika Takdir Tuhan berkata lain, Sahabat sekalipun juga bisa menjadi Jodoh kan?

Cinta?

Bukankah cinta itu buta? Seharusnya Jongin mengingat hal itu. Melupakan egonya dan mengakui perasaannya jika selama ini hanya Oh Sehun yang dia inginkan.

Sehun baru saja tiba di depan pintu ruangan dimana sang ibu di rawat. Ia berhenti dan bersembunyi ketika mendengar sang ibu bertanya pada Jongin mengenai perasaan namja itu padanya.

Apa yang hendak Jongin katakan? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ya, aku mencintainya, bibi" Ujar Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

'Aku mencintaimu juga, Kim Jongin' ucapnya dalam hati.

...

"Ku rasa Haowen sudah tahu semuanya" Kata Sehun.

Dari atas balkon rumah keluarga Kim, Sehun bisa melihat ke arah kamarnya yang masih dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Jendela kamarnya terbuka, tetapi teralis besi selalu terpasang di sana.

Sewaktu ia SMP teralis itu belum terpasang. Tetapi karena ia punya hobi kabur dari rumah lewat jendela, ayahnya pun memutuskan untuk memasang sebuah teralis di jendela itu.

"Haowen?"

Sehun menganggukan kepala. "Apa kau pernah berbicara padanya mengenai hubungan kita?"

Jongin mencoba mengingat. Mungkin ia pernah membicarakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo. Tetapi Haowen tidak sedang berada di sana waktu itu.

"Tidak" jawabnya. "Mungkin Haowen menilai semua yang ia lihat di antara kita"

Ah...

Kenapa ia tidak menyadari sih? Kalau putranya itu anak yang pintar. Well, mengingat dirinya yang juga pintar dan seorang dokter ortopedi sukses di usia muda.

"Putramu sangat pintar, Sehun" Jongin berkata. Ia melihat ke arah jalan yang sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu-lampu jalan.

"Aku tidak akan memiliki seorang putra yang pintar tanpa seorang ibu yang rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk putraku" sahut Sehun.

Sehun menoleh, Jongin pun juga. Mata keduanya pun saling berjumpa.

Mereka saling melempar senyum. Berdiri di atas balkon dengan semilir angin malam bahkan tidak terasa dingin ketika keduanya bersama seperti ini.

 **'Terimakasih telah mempertahankan dan merawat Haowen selama ini, Jongin'**

 **'Terimakasih telah memberikan kebahagian yang tak terkira, Sehun'**

Kiss...

Membawa namja Kim itu ke dalam ciuman lembut yang memabukan.

Ya..

Hanya Oh Sehun yang mampu membuat Jongin melupakan akal sehatnya. Hanya Oh Sehun yang mampu membuat Jongin melakukan hal yang intim tanpa merasa ragu dan berakhir dengan penyesalan.

Memang hanya Oh Sehun yang selalu bertindak kurang ajar dengan menelanjangi tubuhnya tanpa perlu bertanya lagi. hanya Oh Sehun yang mampu mengenali titik lemahnya, yang bahkan tidak ia rasakan saat bersama Chanyeol.

Dan untuk sekali lagi hanya Oh Sehun yang diizinkan keluar di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kyungsoo menelpon Jongin dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Menceritakan kisah cintanya yang berakhir dengan penolakan sepihak dari seseorang yang amat ia cintai.

Baru kali ini Kyungsoo mau jujur padanya mengenai kisah cintanya. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang tertutup jika menyangkut cinta.

Bahkan Jongin mengira jika Kyungsoo tak pernah merasakan bagaimana layaknya orang jatuh cinta.

Kyungsoo orang yang sulit dipahami dengan kata-kata. Karena semua yang ia lakukan itu tersirat. Orang yang tak pandai mengekpresikan dirinya dengan kata-kata seperti Kyungsoo memang akan sulit bagi orang-orang terdekatnya untuk memahami dirinya.

Bahkan selama 6 tahun mengenal Kyungsoo. Jongin baru mengetahui fakta jika namja mungil itu menyukai Park Chanyeol, namja yang selama ini selalu berusaha mendapatkan hati Kim Jongin.

Ada perasaan tak enak ketika mengingat hal itu. Tetapi kini ia mencoba meluruskan dengan menemui Chanyeol agar namja itu berhenti berharap padanya.

"Aku harap kau bahagia, Jongin" Ucap Chanyeol.

Lagi dan lagi ia harus kehilangan namja yang ia cintai. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan hadir ke acara pernikahan orang yang ia cintai untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah Kim Jongdae, teman SMU nya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hyung juga harus bahagia" Jongin berkata. Ia mengulas senyum manisnya. "Aku ingin hyung tahu jika ada seseorang yang pasti lebih baik untuk hyung, dibandingkan aku"

Kata-kata yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Jongdae padanya. BTW, mengapa kedua orang itu punya nama yang sama ya? Ah, mungkin kalau keadaannya tidak seperti ini, Chanyeol akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat orang yang ia cintai itu memiliki nama yang nyaris sama. Duo KimJong? Boleh juga..

"Apa kau sedang menghiburku?" Tanya Chanyeol. setelah puas tertawa.

"Begitulah"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Aku berharap juga seperti itu"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Apa selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah sadar? Jika selama ini Kyungsoo selalu menunggu dan menunggu, tanpa pernah memaksa namja tampan itu untuk peka terhadap perasaannya.

"Apa hyung pernah memikirkan orang yang mencintai hyung?"

Deg...

Chanyeol jadi memikirkan tentang seseorang yang mencintainya selama ini. Apa yang mereka rasakan saat mereka melihat Chanyeol mencintai orang-orang yang sampai sekarang malah menjadi milik orang lain?

Tapi kalau memang ada, siapa orang itu? Kenapa sampai saat ini Chanyeol tak tahu jika ada seseorang yang mencintainya begitu dalam tanpa memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Cinta bisa hadir dimana saja hyung" ujar Jongin. "Dan jika cinta itu hadir, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolaknya"

"Aku tahu" sahut Chanyeol.

"Bahkan pada sahabat sendiri"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Aku dan Sehun dulu adalah sahabat" ujar Jongin. Ia menyedot bubble tea rasa matcha pesanannya. "Kami merasa jika tak boleh ada cinta yang lebih dari persahabatan diantara kami. Tapi apa mau dikata? Takdir Tuhan berkata lain. Haowen hadir dan mempersatukan hubungan kami yang lebih dari persahabatan. Hyung tahu kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Karena cinta itu tersirat, bukan tersurat"

Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu cafe. Di sana ada Oh Sehun yang baru saja tiba bersama Haowen yang sepertinya sedang tidur di gendongan sang ayah.

Jongin tersenyum ke arah Sehun, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Jemputanku sudah datang. Aku duluan ya, hyung"

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan kepergian keluarga kecil itu berlalu meninggalkan cafe. Pikirannya terus memikirkan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

End for this chapter

.

.

.

.

.

A/n:

A : Kok Jisoo sama Kyungsoo sih?

Me: Katanya gak boleh sama Chanyeol:( huhuhu...bercanda, ada cerita tersendiri kok diantara mereka.

A: Kenapa Jongin ngelarang Sehun kasih tau yg lain?

Me: Karena dia gak mau semua orang mengkhawatirkan dia. Udah pasti nanti semua keluarga Sehun bakalan menyudutkan Sehun kan kalo tau selama ini Sehun itu bapaknya Haowen.

A: Kok Haowen manggil Sehun daddy?

Me: Kalo manggil paman terus gak enaklah..Masa Chanyeol dipanggil daddy sehunnya enggak. *lol* bukan gitu sih, cuma emang itu praduga anak dibawah umur aja.

A: berarti Haowen udh tau Sehun itu daddy nya dong?

Me: Ya begitulah..

A: Aku gak suka moment Chankai

me: no comment!

A: Sehun nya berjuang dong!

Me: ...

A: Kenapa Sehun ngejauhin Jongin?

Me: Karena Sehun mengira Jongin akan lebih baik hidup bersama Chanyeol dibandingkan doi. Tapi nyatanya enggak kan. Dia sendiri juga perlu waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakuin sekarang ini.

A: Terus nanti Chanyeolnya sama siapa?

Me: Sama JOY hahaha.. *ditampol

A: Konfliknya gak berat.

Me: Mager bikin konflik berat-berat. Ini aja juga gak mikirin alurnya gimana. Selagi ada ide, ya aku biarin idenya mengalir gitu aja.

A: Satuin Hunkai!

Me: Iya...Nanti di satuin.

A: Dilanjut ya, Joy

Me: Lanjut..Asal di review...


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol sudah mencoba merelakan Jongin meskipun pada kenyataannya begitu sulit. hatinya berkata jika nantinya itu yang terbaik untuk Jongin, maka itu juga akan menjadi yang terbaik pula untuknya.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Dengan pakaian formal yang membalut tubuhnya membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap penuh minat ke arahnya.

Ballroom di sebuah hotel mewah tampak ramai dengan kehadiran para tamu. Semua bersuka cita menyambut pasangan baru yang terlihat sangat cocok di atas panggung pengantin.

"Selamat Jongin" ucapnya. Ia memberikan sebuah pelukan terakhir untuk namja yang kini sudah merubah marganya menjadi Oh Jongin.

Bro Hug!

Tidak lebih, Karena Chanyeol tahu batasannya. Kemudian ia menyalami sosok jangkung Sehun yang terlihat tampan dengan stellan putih gadingnya. Ia tampak seperti seorang Raja dengan Jongin yang menjadi Ratunya.

"Selamat, dokter Oh" ucapnya. ia juga memberikan pelukan bro hug untuk Sehun dan berbisik. "Jangan lepaskan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya, Oh Sehun"

Sehun pun membalas. "Tidak akan pernah"

Kemudian Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kedua pasangan baru itu.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin. Dimana namja manisnya itu juga tengah melihatnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu" bisik Sehun.

Jongin mencebikan bibirnya. Kesal? Tentu saja! Karena saat fitting waktu itu Sehun melarang dirinya untuk memakai jas pengantin dan malah menyuruhnya memakai sebuah gaun.

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhku seperti ini, hah?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Tapi aku suka..Kau tetap Kim-ani, Oh Jonginku yang paling manis"

"Dasar gombal" sahutnya, salah tingkah.

...

"Jiyu hyung, Hao hyung...Kalian dimana?" Daniel kecil mencari-cari kedua orang yang sedari tadi bersamanya mencicipi berbagai macam makanan di stand-stand makanan lezat dan mewah.

Matanya yang bulat dan kecoklatan itu berkaca-kaca. Wajah imut perpaduan Korean-French itu terlihat sembab dan merah. Ia kalut sekali, apalagi mama Kyung juga tidak tahu ada dimana.

"Mama Kyung, hiks" Balita manis itu terisak pelan.

Ia terus berjalan, hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak tubuh jangkung seseorang. Daniel tadinya ingin langsung menangis, tapi saat melihat sosok jangkung yang begitu familiar untuknya itu membuatnya mendesah lega dan segera memeluk pinggang sang namja.

"Daddy Yeol"

Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati Daniel tersesat seorang diri di tengah-tengah kerumunan tamu di ballroom sebesar ini.

"Daniel, kenapa sendirian? Dimana Mama Kyung?"

Namja itu segera menggendong tubuh mungil Daniel dan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"T..Tadi ada Hao hyung dan Jiyu Hyung"

Ah..Begitu ya..

Mungkin Haowen dan anak bernama Ziyu itu tidak menyadari jika Daniel tertinggal di belakang mereka.

Daniel bilang ia tadinya ingin mengambil jeruk untuk mama Kyung-nya, tapi saat ia sudah mendapatkan jeruk, ia tak mendapati Haowen dan Ziyu di dekatnya.

"Daniel mau mama Kyung..Huhuhu"

"Jangan menangis ya, Aegy. Kita cari mama Kyung"

Daniel mengangguk pelan. Di tangannya masih ada sebuah jeruk yang akan ia berikan untuk mama Kyungnya.

"Daniel"

Kyungsoo berseru saat ia mendapati Chanyeol menggendong Daniel. Jisoo di sampingnya menghela napas lega. Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol baru saja hendak berbicara. Namun Kyungsoo yang panik malah merebut Daniel dan memarahinya.

Ia terus marah-marah hingga beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah mereka.

Dokter bermarga Do itu menyebut Chanyeol dengan pembohong, gila, dan penculik anak balita. Jisoo berusaha menarik Kyungsoo menjauh. Dan meminta maaf atas kerusuhan yang tak sengaja dibuat oleh namja manis itu.

"Mama Kyung" Daniel yang duduk di pangkuan Kyungsoo memanggil dokter pengasuhnya itu.

Jisoo di samping kanan tengah sibuk mengemudi dalam keheningan. Ia putuskan untuk segera pulang dan meminta maaf pada pasangan baru itu besok.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba menahan perasaannya yang baru saja bergejolak.

"Tadi itu Daddy Yeol mau bantu Daniel cali mama dan papa"

Jisoo yang mendengarnya pun hanya menghela napas pelan. Diam-diam ia sangat menyesali tingkah Kyungsoo yang langsung saja menumpahi kekesalannya pada orang yang telah menolong Daniel.

"Tadi Daniel ambil ini untuk mama Kyung" Daniel menyodorkan sebuah jeruk yang ia kantungi di kantung jas hitamnya.

Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin tadi ia terlalu kalut dan takut untuk kehilangan balita yang sudah ia anggap putranya sendiri.

Ia memang sedang mencari Daniel ketika Haowen dan Ziyu mengatakan jika Daniel sudah tidak ada bersama mereka. Saat itulah ia segera mencari Jisoo dan mengatakan jika Daniel hilang.

"Daniel" Jisoo menyebut nama sang keponakan.

"Iya, papa?"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, lalu menasihati Daniel supaya tidak mengulangi perbuatan nakal seperti ini-yang membuat orang-orang kelimpungan mencarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jumat siang di sebuah gedung pers. Chanyeol bertemu dengan seorang pencipta sekaligus penggubah musik asal negeri Changsa bernama Zhang Yixing.

Namja itu akan menjadi kolega bisnisnya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Usianya sudah 35 tahunan, dan pastinya sudah berkeluarga.

"Maaf, istriku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjannya. Jadi aku harus membawa putri kecilku kemari" Yixing berkata. Ia sangat tidak enak hati jika meeting penting hari ini harus membawa Zhang Zhuyie, putri kecilnya yang baru berusia 5 tahunan.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Tak apa, Yixing-ssi" ucapnya. Ia memaklumi alasan Yixing membawa putri kecilnya kemari.

"Papa, mama akan kemari 30 menit lagi" Zhuyie kecil berkata. Wajahnya sangat manis dengan gaun bermotif bunga dan flat shoes berwarna merah jambu. Rambutnya yang panjang dikucir dua. Ah, imut sekali gadis cilik ini.

"Ah, iyaa..Katakan pada mamamu agar berhati-hati di jalan" sahut Yixing.

"Dia anak yang manja sekali. Sampai bingung harus apa kalau manjanya kumat" Yixing berkata lagi.

keduanya pun kembali membicarakan mengenai genre musik yang akan realese tahun depan. Chanyeol begitu menyimak apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh namja di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi Chanyeol-ssi, Bagaimana menurut anda?"

Chanyeol baru saja hendak menjawab, namun suara Zhuyie berteriak 'mama' membuatnya mau tak mau ikut menoleh-mengikuti arah pandang gadis cilik itu.

"Hey, sayang" sapa seorang namja yang membuat Zhang Yixing mengulas senyum simpul hingga single lesungnya terlihat.

Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat seolah tercengang dengan kedatangan seseorang yang pernah menjadi masa lalunya.

Begitu pun dengan namja bertubuh ramping itu. Ia juga ikut terkejut melihat Chanyeol. Namun berusaha fokus mendengarkan suaminya yang tengah memperkenalkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Dae, kau melamun?" Yixing menatap sang istri begitu serius.

Namja bernama Jongdae itu tersadar dan buru-buru menyalami Chanyeol. Hanya sebentar, karena Zhuyie merengek ingin pulang.

"Ini undangan dari sahabatku, hyung" Jongdae berkata, seraya menyorongkan sebuah undangan ke arah Yixing.

"Sahabatmu yang dokter itu?"

Jongdae mengangguk pelan, diam-diam ia melirik Chanyeol yang hanya terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol tersadar ketika Yixing menyebutkan namanya. Di tangan namja itu nampak sebuah undangan berwarna merah maroon, tampak begitu elegant, cantik, dan formal. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Nama yang tertera di sana begitu familiar dan membuat jantungnya seolah. berhenti saat itu juga.

Hong Jisoo dan Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*Apartemen Oh Sehun*

Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan kehidupan yang indah mengenai keluarga kecil di dalam hidupnya. Sebuah keluarga kecil dimana ada ayah, ibu, dan anak-anak yang lucu. Seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Haowen akan membangunkannya dengan cara melompat-lompat di ranjang sambil berseru 'daddy wakey..wakey..wakey' dengan suara riangnya yang menggemaskan.

Ia tak pernah punya waktu tidur yang cukup di hari libur seperti ini. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa ia tidak suka anak-anak. Mereka cerewet, bawel, dan lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dirinya.

Tetapi ini Haowen. Oh Haowen, putra kecilnya yang lucu dan selalu bertingkah sok dewasa yang terkadang membuat Sehun ingin tertawa sendiri melihatnya.

"Anak itu terlihat semangat sekali" ujar Sehun, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kering. Dia baru saja selesai mandi setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Haowen membangunkannya hanya untuk mengatakan ia akan pergi bermain bersama Ziyu dan si kecil Daniel.

Jongin yang sedang memasak menoleh. "Kyungsoo hyung mengajaknya pergi ke Taman Bermain jam 9 nanti"

"Oh" Sehun berjalan ke arah sang istri,mendekapnya dari belakang. "Itu artinya kita punya banyak waktu berdua hari ini"

Namja manis itu tersenyum simpul. Ia mematikan kompor setelah di rasa masakannya sudah matang dengan sempurna.

"Kau ini" gumamnya.

Ia kecup tengkuk sang istri yang terekspose di depan matanya. Inginnya hanya satu! Cepat-cepat memberikan Haowen seorang adik yang lucu seperti janjinya pada anak itu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Memangnya kau tak mau nambah satu lagi?" Tanya Sehun, seraya membalik tubuh ramping Jongin.

"Nambah?"

Sang suami mengangguk pelan. Lagipula usia Haowen sebentar lagi mau 6 tahun kan. Harusnya sudah cukup diberi seorang adik.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat ya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak mau ya?"

"Mau sih" Jawab Jongin. Namja manis itu nampak berpikir. "Tapi aku takut Haowen cemburu"

Tawa namja Oh itu pecah mendengar pengakuan sang istri. Cemburu? Yang benar saja..Bahkan Haowen sendiri yang menginginkan seorang adik.

"Mana mungkin? Anak itu sudah seharusnya diberi adik" sahut Sehun.

"Mommy, sepatu Hao yang waktu itu dibeliin Paman Luhan mana?"

Jongin menghela napas pelan. Anak manja seperti Haowen kok mau dikasih adik dalam waktu dekat sih? Yang benar saja.

"Haowen masih terlalu manja, Hun" kata Jongin. sambil membawakan sepasang sepatu berwarna biru untuk putra semata wayang mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini" Lee Jaehwan berkata.

Mereka dulu teman sekelas sewaktu SMU. Namja Lee di depannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah, kecuali dengan hadirnya seorang gadis kecil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa.

"Ya, aku juga" Chanyeol menyahut. Seraya mendorong troli belanjaannya.

"Kau bertambah tinggi dari terakhir kali yang ku lihat" Jaehwan mencoba untuk memulai percakapan yang lebih bersahabat. Mengingat hubungan keduanya yang tak pernah akur saat di SMU.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Bagaimana bisa Jaehwan mengingat ukuran tinggi badannya, jika terakhir kali mereka bertemu sewaktu Wisuda kelulusan SMU. sudah 14 tahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu.

"Ku dengar Kyungsoo akan menikah" Jaehwan berkata. Dia mulai mengingat seorang namja manis yang pernah menawan perasaannya semasa sekolah dulu. "Akhirnya ada juga yang menaklukan hatinya"

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Chanyeol. Menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Jaehwan malah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan sulit sekali terbaca. Apa maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol itu? Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Kyungsoo, sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengundangku" jawab Jaehwan, seraya memasukan beberapa makanan ringan ke troli belanjanya. Seorang duda seperti dirinya ini memang serba repot kalau sudah dihadapkan oleh belanja bulanan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Mengapa Chanyeol seolah menjadi pihak yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai namja mungil itu?

"Kau bercanda? Kyungsoo bukan tipe yang suka membuka masa lalu kalau kau mau tahu" ujar Chanyeol. "Dia itu introvert"

Jaehwan yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum. "Aku tahu dia orang introvert. Tapi sikapnya yang terbuka di grup Alumni membuat kami yakin jika dia bukan Do Kyungsoo seperti yang kau katakan barusan itu"

"Kami?"

"Dia mengundang para alumni SMU Sandeul ke acara pernikahannya" Jaehwan berkata perlahan. "Kau tidak tahu, Park? Hey, apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan dia?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Tega sekali Kyungsoo melakukan ini padanya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menelpon Chanyeol lagi, hanya untuk sekedar bertanya atau apa.

"Ku pikir tadinya kau yang akan menikahinya" Celoteh Jaehwan. Dengan telaten ia memilih antara sayur mayur yang hendak ia masak untuk makan malam nanti. Putri kecilnya yang berada di troli hanya memainkan barbie cantiknya sambil bersenandung. "Tapi katanya dia malah akan menikahi orang lain yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Jaehwan mendengus pelan. "Jujur saja ya, Park Chanyeol. Ku pikir kau menyukai Kyungsoo seperti namja manis itu menyukaimu"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" ujar Chanyeol. Wajahnya mulai terlihat jengkel. Cemburu? Tidak tahu.

Chanyeol tampak asyik memilih brokoli. Well, Kyungsoo sangat suka brokoli mayo yang ia buat saat namja mungil itu menginap di apartemennya.

"Kau tidak menyadari hal itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanmu" oceh Jaehwan.

"Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Maksudku itu Kyungsoo pernah menyukaimu sewaktu SMU"

"Aku juga menyukainya karena dia sahabatku"

Jaehwan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya. Chanyeol mulai merasa risih.

"Apa kau pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih ketika kau melihat Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Alis pualam Chanyeol berkerut. Oh, ayolah...Kenapa Jaehwan mempertanyakan suatu hal yang membuatnya merasa tersudut seperti ini? Kalau begini caranya dia malah seperti namja paling brengsek yang pernah ada di muka bumi.

"Simple nya saja ya, Park Chanyeol" Jaehwan menjeda kalimatnya. "Apa kau pernah mencoba memahami semua yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padamu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. memikirkan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo orang yang kesulitan menerjemahkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata" Jaehwan berkata.

"I know"

Jaehwan terus melangkah. Sedari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar saja tanpa ada niat menyudahi sesi belanja mereka.

"Tapi orang seperti Kyungsoo akan melakukan banyak hal yang mustahil ia lakukan hanya untuk orang yang ia cintai"

Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti.

"Singkat saja, Jaehwan!" serunya.

"Singkatnya dia itu mencintaimu, atau pernah mencintaimu. Apa kau sadar?"

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. Astaga, kenapa dia malah merasa seperti orang bodoh ya? Kepalanya berdenyut, dadanya terasa sesak. Apapun yang ia rasakan, intinya tetap sama. Rasa penyesalan, mengapa baru sekarang ia menyadari semua ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa menilai seperti itu?"

Jaehwan menatap datar namja di hadapannya ini. "Aku hanya memperhatikan saja dalam diam. Jika kau mau kebenaran, tanyakan saja pada Kyungsoo" ia berkata. "Terus terang, pernikahan Kyungsoo sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru mengingat kita yang tak pernah tahu kapan kedua orang itu berkencan"

 **'Daripada mengurusiku, akan lebih baik kau menikah dan buat orangtuamu bahagia'**

Deg..

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia baru saja menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada namja manis itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau aku seperti ini?" Jongin menungging dengan hanya kemeja longgar membalut tubuh rampingnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa, dimana istri manisnya itu berpose sexy di pagi hari. Dimana Haowen? Anak itu sedang menginap di rumah neneknya.

"Tetap sexy" Sehun menepuk pelan pipi bokong Jongin, dan menimbulkan desahan di bibir plum itu.

Jongin berbalik badan dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Tadi malam, ia baru saja membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya. Menolak? Tidak, dia seorang istri. Melayani suaminya sudah menjadi tugas mutlak untuk dirinya.

Sehun mengukung tubuh itu tanpa menindihnya. Nanti siang ia harus ke Nagoya untuk menghadiri ikatan dokter ortopedi di seluruh Asia. 5 hari di Nagoya, pasti akan membuat namja tampan itu merindukan sang istri dan putra semata wayang mereka di rumah.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan mesum begitu!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher kokoh Sehun.

Namja berzodiak Aries itu mencium kening sang istri dan berkata, "Itu artinya hanya kau yang aku cintai"

"Alasan!" Cibir Jongin. Namun ia biarkan sang suami melucuti kemeja longgarnya, memberikan tanda baru di tubuh mulusnya yang penuh bercak kemerahan akibat ulah mesum sang suami.

Dalam hitungan menit saja,Jongin sudah dibuat mendesah kembali dengan Sehun yang lagi-lagi merudal lubangnya. Jika digenapkan dengan semalam, sudah 4 ronde mereka bermain. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak merasakan lelah, meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia keluar di dalam tubuh Jongin. Bahkan, sisa cairan cinta Sehun saja masih sedikit meleleh di lubang mungil itu.

Sehun sudah memasang target soal momongan. Ia ingin memberikan seorang adik untuk putra tampannya, yang sering merengek padanya mengenai seorang adik kecil yang harus hadir diantara mereka sebelum Haowen naik ke kelas 3 SD.

.

.

Chanyeol mencoba menahan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo yang hendak tertutup saat namja itu tahu jika Chanyeol lah yang bertamu di pagi hari.

Baru saja Chanyeol berkata 'Hi'. Kyungsoo malah buru-buru menutup pintu apartemennya tanpa mau menatap mata bulat itu yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kyungsoo, izinkan aku masuk! Ku mohon" Pintanya, di balik pintu. Menahan pintu Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan. Dia tak mau melihat Chanyeol lagi sebenarnya. Setelah kejadian ia marah-marah pada namja tampan itu saat di pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa tidak perlu lagi menemui Chanyeol. Apalagi saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk segera menikah dan membuat orangtuanya bahagia. Membuat Kyungsoo tersadar, jika memang sudah seharusnya ia menikah dan melupakan semua harapannya mengenai namja Park itu.

"Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mulai melemah. "Maafkan aku"

Bungsu keluarga Do itu pun akhirnya mengalah. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya di depan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu.

...

"Dimana Daniel?" Tanya Chanyeol, akhirnya memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang di rumah keluarga Hong" jawab Kyungsoo. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan.

Kecanggungan seperti ini membuat Chanyeol merasa asing sekalipun dulu ia dan Kyungsoo menjalin persahabatan yang begitu erat.

"Kyungsoo"

Namja bermata bulat itu menoleh ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nada yang lembut.

"Apa benar kau akan menikah?" Tanya Chanyeol, seraya menunjukan undangan pernikahan ke arah Kyungsoo.

Undangan itu atas nama Lee Jaehwan. Ia sengaja mampir ke rumah keluarga Lee hanya untuk mengambil undangan pernikahan Kyungsoo. Dia tak mungkin mengunjungi apartemen Oh Sehun, jika tidak mau merasa patah hati lagi saat melihat namja tampan itu memperlakukan Jongin dengan sangat manis.

"Ya" Kyungsoo menjawab singkat.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. "Lalu kenapa kau tak mengundangku?"

"Apa kau pernah datang saat aku mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahunku?"

"Apa kau pernah menjadikan diriku suatu hal yang penting untuk dirimu?"

"Apa karena itu kau menjauhiku? Melupakan diriku seperti yang pernah ku lakukan? Apa ini semacam balas dendam, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berdecih. Seharusnya dialah yang menjadi pihak tersakiti diantara mereka.

"Jika kau ingin datang, silahkan datang! Aku tak punya waktu untuk berdebat" Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa. Namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menahannya sehingga namja mungil itu terjatuh di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak. Tetapi Chanyeol malah membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Menindih tubuh mungilnya di atas sofa dan membuat Kyungsoo merasa terhina.

Plak..

Satu tamparan mengenai wajahnya. Menyadarkan Chanyeol akan sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan pada sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo menghapus saliva di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Dia tak suka dengan perlakuan seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Wajahnya sembab dengan air mata membasahi pipi tembamnya.

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku! Katakan jika hanya aku yang kau inginkan" Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol meminta dan memaksa.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia mendorong pelan dada bidang Chanyeol. "Aku akan menikah"

"Kau tak menginginkan pernikahan itu Kyungsoo. Aku tahu!"

"Aku harus menikah dan membahagiakan orangtuaku. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Jangan membuatku susah, Park Chanyeol" Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang namja kuat seperti yang sering ia perlihatkan di depan banyak orang.

Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, kecuali memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis di dadanya. Bahkan hanya untuk menghibur saja pun ia tak bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy" Haowen berlari kecil sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Jongin yang baru saja turun dari mobil pun segera menyambut putra tunggalnya itu dengan pelukan hangat.

"Hey, Jongin" Yesung menyapanya di depan teras. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum lembut ke arah sang menantu.

"Apa Haowen nakal, bu?" Tanya Jongin. Ia menggendong tubuh Haowen seraya berjalan memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Oh yang asri itu.

"Tidak..Dia jadi anak manis selama di sini" kata Yesung. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Ya ampun, kau ini"

"Tidak apa-apa, bu" Jongin menyahut. "Aku ada pertemuan di luar hari ini"

Yesung menarik napas pelan. "Jangan terlalu sibuk! Kau bisa sakit nanti"

"Apa Haowen boleh ikut mom?" Tanya Haowen. Dia mulai merasa bosan sejak Ziyu kembali ke Beijing, dan Daniel yang sudah jarang sekali bermain bersamanya.

"Eiii..Haowen tega ya ninggalin nenek sendirian" Yesung berpura-pura ngambek.

"Eh..Tidak jadi deh, mom..Tidak jadi..Haowen di sini saja" kata Haowen. "Haowen mau menemani nenek saja di sini"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia usap lembut rambut putra kecilnya itu. "Tapi Haowen tidak boleh nakal!" ujarnya, mengingatkan.

.

.

.

.

End For This Chapter

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Chansoo terinspirasi dari Author Favorit. Milodingin, well.. Udah lama aku suka FFnya. Atau CodenameL juga. Entah kenapa setiap baca FF mereka I've got my own inspirations for Chansoo. Dan baru kali ini mau nyoba meskipun belum terbiasa. (Nyari feel selain Hunkai susahT.T)

Jadi, Joy ini Shipper apa?

Aku ini Kai uke Shipper, tapi kalo untuk menulis FF entah kenapa lebih ngefeel ke Hunkai.

Aku Gak suka Chansoo, Thor!

Well..No comment buat yg ini.

Chanbaek aja!

Sorry..Baekhyun nya kan ceritanya death chara.

Aku gak suka alurnya..

ya jangan dibaca*lol

Kenapa harus end di setiap chapter?

huft...Awalnya kan ini Oneshoot. tp gataunya byk yg suka. Tapi karena ini alurnya sesuai dengan otak minim jadi ya dibuat aja apa adanya. Why? Karena kalo TBC, aku mager buat jelasin alurnya.

Lanjut ya, Thor..

Boleh..Kalo direview aku usahain lanjut*lol. Aku lagi kena WB soalnya. Jadi aku butuh semangat dari readers readers unyu seperti kalian

Bashing?

You better move!


	7. Chapter 7

Jongdae ingin tertawa setelah mendengar curahan hati seorang Park Chanyeol mengenai kisah cintanya yang terlewat rumit dan bercabang-cabang.

"Aku tahu jika tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini" Tukasnya, wajahnya terlihat jengkel. Apalagi kalau ingat Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Disambangi ke apartemennya saja juga tidak dibukakan pintu, Chanyeol yang malang.

"Kau harusnya bertanya pada dirimu sendiri" Jongdae berkata. Namja yang tidak lagi menyandang marga Kim itu terlihat sibuk membersihkan noda saus di pipi gembil putrinya.

Tanyanya itu yang seperti apa? Chanyeol sendiri pun juga tidak tahu. Kyungsoo saja terus menghindar, menghindar, dan membuat Chanyeol jenuh.

Bahkan pernah sekali Chanyeol membatalkan meeting pentingnya hanya karena pikirannya terus terpaku pada seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol mau tak mau pun bertanya pada hatinya. Apa dia mencintai Kyungsoo? Atau hanya merasa menyesal saja karena selama ini ia tak pernah peka mengenai perasaan namja bermarga Do itu.

"Aku tidak tahu" ujarnya. Ada keraguan di mata bulat itu.

"Kau saja ragu, aku jadi tidak tahu harus memberikan saran apa" Jongdae tertawa pelan. Dia masih tetap menjadi sosok ramah seperti dulu. Seperti saat pertama kali Chanyeol jatuh hati padanya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak di depannya kini. Ia mengulum senyum tipis. Andai dia menjadi seorang ayah, lalu memiliki seorang anak yang lucu. Siapakah yang akan menjadi ibunya? Bayangan wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja terbesit dalam pikirannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau ingat?"

Jongdae menghentikan gerakan tangannya di pipi sang buah hati. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit sekali ia jelaskan.

"Kita sudah berakhir baik-baik, Yeol" Jongdae berkata perlahan. "Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu di hadapan seseorang yang sudah menikah"

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Zhuyie kecil melihat ke arahnya, hanya melihat, tidak berkomentar seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

"Aku tahu" sahutnya.

Istri dari Zhang Yixing itu menghela napas pelan. Menemui mantan pacar sewaktu SMU diam-diam seperti ini memang sangat beresiko. Bagaimana jika suaminya tahu ia pergi menemui mantan pacarnya, yang sialnya adalah rekan bisnis dari suami tercintanya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi untukmu" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tenang mendengarnya" tukasnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan semua cerita cintamu tanpa sekali pun kau menoleh padanya" Jongdae bergumam.

Chanyeol tahu itu. Tapi ketika ia menyadarinya, semua terlalu terlambat. Hati Kyungsoo terluka sekarang. Dan ia pun tidak yakin namja Do itu bisa memaafkannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawab" kata Jongdae. "Cukup jujur pada hatimu jika kau memang mencintainya"

.

.

.

.

"Hao"

Haowen menoleh, ia tengah duduk di atas lantai. Buku-buku berserakan di atas meja, serta tas sekolahnya yang diletakan begitu saja di sofa single besar di apartemen mereka.

Mommy membawa sebuah nampan berisi susu full cream kesukaannya dan sepiring sandwich. Haowen membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Mommy, daddy kapan pulang?" Tanya Haowen. Padahal baru 5 hari ditinggal Daddy ke Nagoya. Tapi rasanya seperti berbulan-bulan. Tak ada sosok Daddy yang mengajarinya PR-PR yang tidak ia mengerti.

Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia bawa tubuh mungil Haowen ke dalam dekapannya. "Hao rindu daddy ya?"

Haowen mengangguk pelan. Ia selalu menanti telepon atau Video calling daddy yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh daddynya di malam hari. Padahalkan dia harus tidur, dan tak jarang pula ia sering tertidur saat menanti telepon dari ayahnya.

"Nanti malam katanya pulang" Jongin berkata. Ia mengusap lembut rambut putranya.

"Apa kita akan menjemput daddy?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Daddy tidak mau merepotkan mommy dan Haowen"

Haowen merubah posisi, dengan merebahkan kepalanya di paha sang mommy yang terekspose. Celana hotpants santai memang selalu dikenakan mommy di siang hari seperti ini.

Ia peluk pinggang ramping sang mommy. Memberikan kecupan di perut datar mommynya, berharap ada adik bayi di sana.

"Mommy"

"Ada apa, Baby?" tanya Jongin. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelusi rambut halus putra tampannya itu.

"Kapan adik Hao lahir?"

"Eh?" Jongin menatap bingung malaikat kecilnya itu.

Haowen mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia tidak sabar menanti sosok adik bayi mungil yang akan menjadi temannya saat daddy pergi.

"Hao ingin punya adik?"

Bocah yang akan merayakan ultahnya yang ke 6 itu mengangguk. Dia memulai sekolahnya lebih awal dari yang seharusnya. Itu semua berkat otaknya yang cerdas dan membuat orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya bangga bukan main.

"Hao ingin namdongsaeng" anak itu bercicit pelan, malu-malu dengan keinginannya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia cubit pelan pipi gembil Haowen. "Kalau dapat adik perempuan gimana?"

"Boleh" sahut Haowen. "Dua-duanya pasti Haowen sayang"

Pintar sekali anak itu meyakinkan sang mommy.

"Kalau begitu Haowen sudah siap jadi Hyung ya?"

Haowen hendak menjawab. Namun pintu apartemen yang terbuka membuatnya turun dari sofa dan bersorak senang. Akhirnya daddy pulang!

"Daddy" Haowen memeluk manja sang ayah.

Sehun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Haowen. Menggendongnya dengan koper yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat rak sepatu.

"Hao, ayo turun! Daddy baru pulang, sayang"

Haowen menggeleng. dia tidak mau turun, dan mulai berceloteh tentang apa saja yang ia alami selama tak ada daddy di sampingnya.

...

Sehun tak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat putra semata wayangnya yang tampan itu tertidur di meja makan tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Ia segera membawa tubuh mungil itu ke kamarnya. agar namja cilik itu tertidur dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Anak itu kelelahan sekali. Tidak tidur siang ya?" tanya Sehun. Ia berjalan memasuki area dapur mininya di apartemen.

Jongin menoleh, piring terakhir sudah ia bilas dengan air keran. "Aku sudah memintanya untuk tidur siang. Tapi dia ingin menunggu dirimu"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. ah, anaknya terlalu menyayangi dirinya rupanya.

"Ku kira tadinya kau pulang malam" Kata Jongin. Ia melepas sarung tangan karet, dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Dimana suami tampannya itu tengah duduk di sana.

"Tidak. Aku sengaja ingin pulang lebih cepat"

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Karena aku merindukan kalian"

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. "Kami juga merindukanmu"

Sehun kecup lembut pucuk kepala Jongin. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terasa dingin, efek mencuci piring di malam hari.

"Sehun"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih"

Namja Oh itu terdiam, menunggu sesuatu yang hendak dikatakan oleh namja manis kesayangannya itu. "Terimakasih telah memberikan banyak kebahagian untukku"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu" sahutnya.

"Kau selalu menunjukan jika kau bertahan" lanjutnya.

Kalimatnya indah sekali. sampai wajah Jongin tersipu-sipu.

Ia menjauhkan kepalanya, menatap namja itu dengan penuh cinta. "Kau ini. Senang sekali membuatku tersipu"

Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Jongin. "Karena kau istriku, sayang" ucapnya. Sambil mengecup kening Jongin.

"Eh"

" Ada apa?"

"Haowen bilang dia minta adik"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Oh..Sudah siap nih?" Godanya.

Semburat merah semakin mewarnai wajah sang istri. "Kau ini!" Jongin meninju pelan bahu Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Mama Kyung" Daniel sebut nama dokter pengasuhnya itu.

Kyungsoo yang tengah memotong daging steak menoleh. "Ada apa, Daniel?"

Daniel mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hao kenyang" keluhnya. Mulutnya berusaha mengunyah steak domba yang Kyungsoo buatkan untuknya.

"Kau hanya memakan kentangnya saja, Daniel" Jisoo berkata.

"Jangan dipaksa! Nanti dia muntah, Jisoo" Kyungsoo mengingatkan. Ia menuangkan segelas air putih untuk Daniel.

Kyungsoo mengelap pipi gembil Daniel dengan tisu. "Habis ini Daniel minum obat, dan tidur ya?"

Namja cilik itu mengangguk lucu. Hanya mama Kyung saja yang selalu berhasil menyuruhnya minum obat. bahkan papa Jisoo saja tidak bisa, padahal Jisoo adalah pamannya.

...

Pukul 10 malam, Daniel sudah tertidur satu jam yang lalu setelah Kyungsoo membacakan dongeng pengantar tidurnya.

Balita mungil itu nampak tertidur pulas dengan wajah damainya yang menggemaskan.

Hanya tersisa dua orang dewasa yang masih terjaga di atas balkon apartemen Kyungsoo. Di siang hari, Kyungsoo akan mengunci area balkon supaya Daniel tidak main-main di sana tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa seperti dirinya atau pun Jisoo.

"Hyung"

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Apa hyung yakin?" Jisoo bertanya. kekhawatiran nampak jelas di wajahnya.

Namja Do itu mengangguk pelan. Jisoo menarik napas lewat hidung. Ada keraguan di maniks bulat Kyungsoo. Tatapannya sangat tak yakin untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Jika tidak berhasil ya tidak apa-apa"

"Aku hanya khawatir jika hyung terpaksa"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Terpaksa karena apa?"

"Terpaksa karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak hyung cintai?"

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. Benar juga. Jika ia teruskan, pasti bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terluka. Jisoo pun akan menjadi pihak yang paling tersakiti di sini.

"Maafkan aku, Jisoo" ucap Kyungsoo, lirih.

Hong Jisoo menggeleng, "Hyung" sebutnya. "Jangan minta maaf! Cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan"

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan hyung"

Kalau begini caranya, Kyungsoo malah jadi seperti Remaja labil kan ya? Huft..Cinta memang yang paling sulit untuk dimengerti.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghela napas pelan. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya terus bercerita tentang masalah percintaannya, tanpa ada jeda. Berulang kali ia bercerita, bahkan Jongin yakin, Kyungsoo juga tidak ingat jika ia telah mengulangi ceritanya lebih dari dua kali.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mengerti. selain intinya jika Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, sahabat lamanya. Dan juga dilemma Kyungsoo tentang pernikahannya dengan seorang namja yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hyung"

"Apa?"

"Hyung mencoba bersembunyi dari semua ini ya?"

Kyungsoo tergagap. Tidak tahu harus berkilah seperti apa.

"Hyung ingat saat dimana hyung berkata padaku agar tidak bersembunyi seperti anak remaja?"

Kan..

Jadi menelan ludahnya sendiri. Makanya jangan langsung berkata dengan mudah. sekarang saat dihadapkan masalah seperti ini, dia bisa apa?

"Apa dengan seperti ini hyung bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Tentu saja tidak"

"Lalu aku harus apa, Jongin?"

Oh Jongin menghela napas lagi. oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak sedewasa dan sepintar yang ia kira.

"Tanyakan pada hati Hyung apa yang diinginkan. Lalu melangkah seperti apa yang benar-benar hyung inginkan"

Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya, dia kalut, gelisah, khawatir,dilemma, semua jadi satu.

"Just follow your heart, hyung"

.

.

Malam ini Jongin tidak bisa tidur. Berulang kali ia harus terbangun saat suami tampannya itu terus muntah-muntah di kamar mandi.

Berawal dari keluhan namja tampan itu yang merasa sakit sehabis menjemput istri manisnya itu di seusai pertemuannya dengan seorang teman karibnya.

"Kau tadi makan apa sih, Hun?" Tanya Jongin. Sambil memijat pelan tengkuk suaminya.

"Aku tidak makan apa-apa. Hanya makan Churros saat menjemput Haowen di sekolah"

Jongin cemas sekali, pasalnya dari yang pernah ia tahu, sejak kecil Sehun jarang sekali sakit. Sama seperti Haowen kecil mereka.

Terhitung 2 bulan mereka bersama. Sehun terdiam, mengingat sesuatu yang pernah tak sengaja ia baca di sebuah artikel.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang selalu ingin makan yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi baru tadi siang ia makan churros bersama Haowen di dekat sekolah putra mereka itu.

Alih-alih terlihat lemas. Sehun malah memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan wajah gembira.

"H..hey"

"Sayang..Aku senang sekali"

"Ada apa?"

Sehun membungkuk dan mencium perut rata Jongin. "Astaga, aku akan jadi ayah lagi untuk putra keduaku"

"Kau mabuk ya?"

"Tidak..Aku yakin! Kau hamil sayang"

Jongin terbelalak. Ia menyentuh perutnya tanpa sadar. Oh Tuhan..benarkah? Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Akan tetapi saat ingat kehamilan pertamanya dulu. dia juga tidak sakit, malahan dulu Sehun sempat terlihat lemas seakan dialah yang mengalami yang namanya morning sickness.

"A..astaga" Jongin menitikan air mata haru.

Ia hendak melonjak-lonjak. Tetapi Sehun menahannya, dengan lebih dulu menggendong tubuh Jongin ala bridal dan memutarnya. seolah melupakan rasa mualnya.

Ia baringkan tubuh namja cantiknya itu di atas ranjang dan mengukungnya. Tak lupa menciumi wajah Jongin, dan memberikan kecupan basah di perut datar Jongin. Beberapa bulan lagi perut sang istri akan membuncit. Tak sabar rasanya menanti kelahiran putra kedua mereka. Ah, Haowen pasti akan sangat senang sekali mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyaris saja Chanyeol memaki seseorang yang hendak bertamu ke apartemen mewahnya itu. Tetapi ia urungkan ketika melihat sosok mungil berdiri di sana dengan wajah pucat tanpa mantel atau pun jaket membalut tubuhnya.

Hanya Kaos, dan celana training yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo terlalu terburu-buru untuk datang ke apartemen sahabat karibnya itu.

"Kyung-"

"Hiks"

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu apartemen mewah itu.

Mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke dinding dan memukuli dada bidang namja jangkung itu sambil merutuk dan menangis.

"Kau jahat, Park Chanyeol..Kau jahat"

"Kau datang di saat aku pergi"

"Kau tak pernah mencintaiku tapi kau memaksaku untuk mencintaimu"

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya"

Tangisan Kyungsoo pecah begitu saja. Ia berhenti memukul. Tangannya berada di dada bidang Chanyeol, wajahnya sembab dan menyedihkan.

"Bahkan kau tidak peduli saat aku menyebarkan undangan pernikahan palsu itu, hiks"

Apa?

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa maksud namja bermata bulat itu?

"Kau jahat, Yeol! Kau jahat" Suaranya melemah, isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar di bibirnya.

Greb..

Dengan mudah ia membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis di dekapannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo" ucapnya. Rasa menyesal itu membuatnya ingin berteriak maaf, maaf, dan maaf untuk namja berparas manis itu.

Selama belasan tahun Kyungsoo selalu menyimpan perasaan hanya untuk dirinya. Park Chanyeol benar-benar merasa sangat brengsek mengingat betapa sering ia melontarkan kata-kata pedas yang pastinya sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku terlalu bodoh selama ini" ia berkata.

Ia harap kata-katanya ini bisa membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lebih tenang dan menyadari jika Chanyeol sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menatap ke dalam maniks bulat Kyungsoo yang hitam bak langit malam itu.

"Jangan menangis, ku mohon" pintanya. Ia usap jejak airmata itu dari pipi gembil Kyungsoo. "Jangan membuatku semakin terpuruk, Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kau membuatku bingung, Yeol" ucapnya.

Chanyeol merangkum mesra wajah manis itu. Ia tatap sahabat karibnya itu dengan penuh cinta. Ia menyadari jika ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri, tetapi hatinya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau juga" Chanyeol berkata pelan. "Maaf jika selama ini aku tak pernah peka pada perasaanmu"

Kyungsoo menyentuh kedua tangan Chanyeol di wajahnya. "Apa kau terpaksa?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar serak dan menyedihkan.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak" bisiknya. "Mungkin belum sepenuhnya aku mencintaimu. maka ajari aku, Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

From : My Mom

Hi, Jongin.. Maaf baru mengabarimu hari ini. Setiba di Washington, Aku harus menemani Yunho menghadiri sebuah pertemuan. Begitu pun seterusnya. 2 hari di Washington, membuatku merindukan Korea. Apalagi ketika Sehun mengabarkan tentang kehamilanmu. Rasanya tak sabar untuk menemui putraku dan calon cucuku.

(PS : Ibu membelikanmu sesuatu untuk bayimu di sini)

Jongin menghela napas pelan. Ia jadi geli sendiri dengan tingkah ibu kandungnya yang sudah membelikan hadiah untuk calon bayinya. Padahal dokter bilang kehamilannya baru memasuki usia 4 minggu.

Terserahlah..Ibunya kan keras kepala. Nyaris sama persis dengan sifatnya. Ia harus sedikit lebih mengalah dari ibunya yang cantik itu.

"Aunty Jongie"

Jongin meletakan ponselnya, dan menoleh. Si kecil Daniel berjalan keluar dari kamar putra sulungnya dengan cemberut dan wajah yang merah.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Jongin, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Daniel berjalan ke arah Jongin, dan membiarkan namja itu memeluknya. Ia terisak pelan, dan mengadukan kejahilan Haowen padanya.

"Haowen hyung menggigit pipi Daniel, aunty" adunya. Ia terisak pelan.

Jongin menghela napas pelan. Haowen kalau sudah bosan dengan temannya pasti sifat jahilnya muncul. Entah itu mencubiti temannya, membuat temannya nangis, atau malah seperti sekarang ini. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuat Haowen menggigit pipi Daniel. Mungkin saja gemas kali ya? Daniel kecil memang punya pipi gembil seperti Bakpao.

"Sembuh" Jongin mengecup lembut pipi Daniel yang terlihat ada jiplakan gigitan Haowen di sana. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh balita itu.

Daniel tertawa riang. Ia selalu suka dimanja-manja oleh orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Mommy" Haowen keluar dari kamarnya dengan PSP miliknya.

Daniel bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jongin ketika Haowen berjalan ke arah mereka.

"No! Haowen hyung nakal"

Jongin terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Sedangkan putra sulungnya itu mencebik kesal.

"Haowen kenapa menggigit pipi Daniel, hm?" Tanya Jongin.

"Habis Haowen kesal. Main game kalah terus" gerutunya dengan wajah jengkel.

"Lalu kenapa gigit pipi Daniel?"

Haowen menyengir.

"Habis Haowen gemas sih sama pipi Daniel"

"Mwo?" Daniel membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia menutupi kedua pipi chubby-nya dengan kedua tangan. Takut sekali kalau Haowen menggigit pipinya lagi.

Ponselnya berdering lagi. Jongin segera mengambil ponsel pribadinya itu dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Kyungsoo.

From : Kyungsoo hyung

Aku atau Jisoo akan menjemput Daniel pukul 7 nanti. Thx ya Jongin sudah mau menjaga Daniel, maaf merepotkan dirimu.

Jongin bertanya dalam hati. Apa Kyungsoo sudah bisa memastikan pilihannya sendiri? Kalau memang iya, syukurlah. Dengan begitu namja manis itu tidak harus bermain peran terbaiknya lagi menjadi karakter kuat yang tidak terkalahkan.

Tetapi kalau ingat Hong Jisoo. Dia jadi kasih sendiri dengan namja 29 tahun itu. Dia pasti akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terluka, mengingat Jisoo yang sangat menyukai Kyungsoo. Atau malah cinta? Nah lho...Itu lebih miris lagi.

.

.

Sore hari di apartemen Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terbangun oleh dering telepon dari Jisoo. Dan menanyakan keberadaannya saat ini. Kyungsoo mau tak mau berbohong jika ia harus menemui seorang teman lama hari ini. Jisoo hanya berkata kalau ia menitipkan Daniel di apartemen keluarga Oh, selama anak kecil itu merengek ingin bermain bersama Haowen

Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya. Dimana Park Chanyeol tengah tertidur tanpa sehelai pakaian membalut tubuhnya. Hanya selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked mereka.

Tadi pagi Chanyeol memintanya datang. Merengek pada Kyungsoo jika ia sedang sakit akibat kelelahan mengurus bisnis manajemen dunia hiburan milik keluaganya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo datang, tak lupa membuatkan semangkuk sup rumput laut untuk namja itu di apartemennya.

Tetapi entah bagaimana bisa mereka malah berakhir dengan pergumulan panas di atas ranjang. Dengan Kyungsoo yang membiarkan dirinya mengangkang dan mendesah seperti jalang.

Memang ini bukan yang pertama untuk Chanyeol. Tapi ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Kyungsoo membiarkan seseorang memasukinya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Awal yang penuh kesan untuk pemula seperti dirinya.

Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah mengirimkan pesan untuk Jongin.

Ia memakai sebuah bathrobe berwarna putih yang ia temukan di lemari Chanyeol. Kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Cermin memantulkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang naked dan penuh dengan jejak-jejak kemerahan yang Chanyeol tinggalkan di area dadanya. Hilangnya akan lama, dan untungnya Chanyeol memberikan bekas itu di daerah tertutup.

Kyungsoo berjongkok di kloset dan mulai memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam anusnya. Membersihkan sisa-sisa Chanyeol di sana dan membiarkan cairan putih itu keluar dari lubangnya ke dalam kloset.

Terdengar suara air yang mengalir dari dalam kloset.

Kyungsoo membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh air shower. Ia menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan air shower membasuh airmata yang lagi-lagi membasahi wajah manisnya. Hatinya berkata, 'Maafkan aku, Hong Jisoo'

.

.

Hari ini Jisoo harus lembur, ia harus mengurus anak perusahaannya yang sedang bermasalah akibat salah satu orang kepercayaannya terkena kasus korupsi.

Ini memuakan. Jisoo benar-benar kesal. Kenapa saat ia sedang ditimpa masalah percintaan, masalah pekerjaan juga menimpa dirinya. Dirinya pun terpaksa harus bertindak profesional, dimana ia dituntut untuk lebih menomor satukan masalah perusahaan dan menomor duakan masalah pribadinya.

Sebuah foto Kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman dengan Park Chanyeol, di tempat parkir apartemen Kyungsoo membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Ketika ia menelpon Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ia tahu dimana keberadaan namja mungil itu. Tetapi ia hanya mencoba mencari tahu, apakah Kyungsoo jujur atau malah berbohong padanya. Tetapi Kyungsoo malah menjawab pertanyaannya itu dengan kebohongan. Sebuah kebohongan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya dan menunjukan seolah Kyungsoo bukanlah Kyungsoo yang ia kenal seperti biasanya.

"Pak Boss"

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Jung Junghan, seorang manager yang ia kerjakan di anak perusahaannya yang tengah bermasalah itu berjalan dengan sebuah map coklat di tangannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" Tanyanya.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng. "Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan"

Jisoo membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia senang sekali ketika mendengar perkataan anak buahnya itu.

...

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terus mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan Chanyeol tentang seorang ahjumma penjual kue beras yang berbadan gemuk dan galak pada karyawannya.

"Memangnya setiap orang harus melakukan suatu hal dengan sempurna" oceh namja Park itu.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh. Sedari tadi ia hanya fokus dengan cerita Chanyeol dan jalanan di depan sana.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo. Mobil yang ia kendarai harus berhenti karena lampu merah. "Hey" ia menyentuh lembut dagu Kyungsoo.

Namja berperawakan mungil itu menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Apa aku melukaimu lagi?"

"Tidak" Kyungsoo menjawab pelan. "A..aku hanya teringat Jisoo"

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya ia kurang suka kalau Kyungsoo mulai membicarkan Jisoo. Apalagi kalau ingat undangan pernikahan palsu mereka hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Tapi untung saja Chanyeol sadar jika ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar teman meskipun ia belum bisa mencintai Kyungsoo sebagaimana halnya namja cantik itu padanya.

Tapi kalau Chanyeol membayangkan dirinya yang harus melihat Kyungsoo bersanding dengan Jisoo di atas altar pernikahan hanya akan membuat dadanya sesak ingin berteriak. Ia harus membuat Kyungsoo yakin jika dirinya sangat membutuhkan namja berparas cantik itu. Agar Kyungsoo tidak menikahi Jisoo yang berakhir dengan adanya tiga hati yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy, apa itu ngidam?" Tanya Haowen.

Tadi siang Jongin menitipkan Haowen di rumah sang nenek, selama Sehun dan Jongin harus menghadiri acara formal pembukaan cabagng apotek baru milik teman Sehun saat di SMU dulu.

Haowen tidak ikut, karena anak itu menolak dan lebih menemani kakek dan neneknya di rumah keluarga Oh.

Anak itu sudah tahu kabar kehamilan sang ibu. Dan ia terlihat sangat senang, membuat keraguan di hati Jongin akan kecemburuan Haowen pun hilang begitu saja.

Suaminya bilang, kelak Haowen akan menjadi calon kakak yang baik untuk adiknya.

"Ngidam? Haowen tahu darimana kata-kata itu?"

Haowen memasang tampang berpikirnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Nenek Yesungie"

Sehun yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hanya menghela napas pelan. Anaknya ini sangat polos, dan akan menanyakan apa saja ya ia rasa tidak ia pahami.

"Ngidam itu? hmm..Apa ya" Jongin mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk ia katakan.

Haowen nampak menunggu sang mommy menjawab.

"Sehun"

Namja tampan itu menoleh. Ia meletakan buku bacaannya di atas meja. Dan mulai menjelaskan jika Ngidam itu adalah suatu hal yang diinginkan oleh seorang ibu yang tengah hamil muda.

Haowen kecil bertanya, tentang keinginan mommynya. Adakah yang Jongin inginkan? Karena Haowen bilang dengan senang hati ia akan menuruti permintaan sang adik yang dikandung mommynya.

...

"Sehun, aku bisa jalan sendiri" Jongin merengek pelan, saat suami tercintanya itu menggendongnya, menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamar mereka.

Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Wajahnya merona dan tampak malu-malu.

"Memangnya kau tak mau bermanja-manja denganku?" Tanya Sehun.

Dengan penuh kelembutan ia baringkan tubuh ramping Jongin. Seolah tubuh itu akan rapuh jika ia tidak berhati-hati. Ia mengulum senyum di wajah tampannya itu. Mengagumi wajah Jongin, suatu hal yang paling ia sukai dari berbagai macam aktivitas yang rutin ia lakukan.

"Kau indah sekali, Jongin" ucapnya.

Jongin merangkum rahang tirus itu. "Aku akan gendut beberapa bulan ke depan. Apa aku akan tetap indah di matamu?"

Tentu saja...

Jongin akan selalu terlihat indah sekalipun perutnya membuncit selama ia mengandung putra kedua mereka.

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku mulai berpaling darimu" ujar Sehun.

Wajahnya terlihat serius, dan tidak main-main. Cintanya hanya untuk Jongin, bukan yang lain. Mungkin ia pernah melukai hati Jongin, tapi tak ada niat untuk mengulangi hal yang sama lagi. Yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan sosok yang paling berharga di hidupnya selain keluarganya.

Jongin menggeleng, dan berkata. "Aku tak mau kedua anakku jadi yatim. dan memiliki seorang ibu bertitle pembunuh" diiringi senyum di wajah manisnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan. Ia merunduk tepat di perut Jongin yang sedikit membuncit itu. Ia singkap kemeja longgar yang dikenakan Jongin di malam hari. Kemudian memberikan kecupan basah di sana.

Oh sayang...Rasanya tidak sabar menanti dirimu selama beberapa bulan ke depan nanti. We love you baby, Jongin berkata dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

*Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. Namun masih mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, sebagaimana harusnya seorang pewaris tunggal Park Legacy itu bertingkah.

Yang lebih muda pun nampaknya juga tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda permusuhan dari nada bicaranya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jisoo tertawa sangau. "Ayolah, Park Chanyeol. Jangan sembunyikan apa-apa lagi dariku"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

Ada jeda sejenak.

Lalu Jisoo berkata lagi.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo hyung"

Chanyeol menarik napas pelan. Jisoo sudah tahu, dan sepertinya memang tidak perlu lagi disembunyikan lagi.

"Sudah 3 minggu ini Kyungsoo berubah" ujar Jisoo.

"..."

Jisoo mengaduk pelan secangkir kopi americano yang ia pesan.

"Dia selalu berbohong padaku meskipun nyatanya aku tahu dia ada bersamamu" katanya lagi.

"Apa kau memata-matai Kyungsoo?"

"Begitulah"

Liciknya, pikir Chanyeol. Namja 33 tahun itu menggigit ujung roti croissant-nya. "Aku tidak memaksanya untuk selalu berada bersamaku"

"Pembohong ulung" cibir Jisoo.

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kau memaksanya untuk datang ke apartemenmu"

Memang benar. Tapi harusnya Kyungsoo bisa menolakkan? Nyatanya Kyungsoo mau, dan tidak seharusnya Jisoo mengintimidasi dirinya seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo tak suka dipaksa"-Jisoo

"Kyungsoo juga tak suka ada orang yang sok ikut campur masalah hidupnya"-Chanyeol.

Jisoo tertawa kecil.

"Dia yang memintaku untuk membantunya. Apa kau tahu jika selama ini di selalu menangisi dirimu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Aura di kafe tersebut mulai tidak mengenakan. Apalagi di meja nomor 62, paling pojok dan sedikit terhalangi tembok.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"Kau sudah tidur dengannya" Kata Jisoo. "Seharusnya kau mencintainya"

Chanyeol semakin tersudut. Apa yang Jisoo ketahui sementara Chanyeol tidak?

"Aku tidak tahu" Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Jika kau hanya ingin mencari teman tidur. pergilah ke klub malam! jangan lukai dia lagi, Chanyeol-ssi" Jisoo sedikit meminta.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya dia ketika kau tak pernah melihat ke arahnya"

Chanyeol menarik napas lewat hidung. Apa ya? Dia masih mencoba meyakinkan hatinya jika ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Tetapi hatinya yang lain berkata, jika tak seharusnya sahabat jadi cinta.

"Dia terlalu mencintaimu"

"I know"

Jisoo mengulum senyum tipis. "Soal undangan pernikahan kami itu palsu sebenarnya"

"Dia juga berkata seperti itu"

"Lalu? Tak ada niatkah untuk melamarnya?"

Namja yang lebih tua sedikit salah tingkah. tiba-tiba saja adegan sex yang ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo terputar begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Dia selalu menanti dirimu, hyung" ujar Jisoo. suaranya sudah mulai sedikit tenang dan bersahabat. kemudian ia segera beranjak pergi setelah meletakan bill dan sekotak beludru di atas meja.

"Hong Jisoo" Chanyeol serukan nama itu.

Jisoo menoleh, dalam jarak 15 meter di depan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku serius"

"Kau ikhlas?"

"Aku mencoba"

Chanyeol terdiam. ia mengambil kotak beludru berwarna merah itu. Dia bisa membelikan yang lebih mahal, yang lebih mewah dari ini. Tapi ia tahu jika ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dari kemilau berlian mahal yang bisa ia beli.

"Setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya bahagia meskipun bukan aku orangnya"

Oh..Manis sekali..Andai Chanyeol bisa seikhlas Jisoo. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak. Dia sama sekali belum siap andai kata Kyungsoo dinikahi oleh namja 29 tahun itu.

"Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama lagi, hyung"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, dan berkata. "Tidak akan lagi, dan tidak akan pernah"

.

.

.

.

.

End...Real End

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

A : Udah..cuma gitu aja endingnya?

Me : Ya..udah cuma gitu aja. Lanjutannya gimana, silahkan imajinasiin sendiri*lol

A: Terus Haowen punya adek?

Me: Iya..punya..

A: Terus gimana sama jisoo?

Me: Nikah sama yg lain*anggap aja begitu *lol

A : Endingnya aneh

Me: Kena wb nih hahaha..Maklum aja ya.

A: Kak Joy..Update nya lama

Me: Lagi sibuk. maaf yaaa..Gabisa update kilat lagi seperti biasa.

A: Why chansoo? why jisoo-kyungsoo?

Me: why? why? why? karena aku orangnya asal pairing aja sih. kecuali buat Hunkai^^


End file.
